Like Fathers
by Idontknow007
Summary: Living a life as military brat is tough, but not as tough as finding out your family isn't exactly what you expected it to be. How was I supposed to know I am related to giant robots! First story! Be gentle!
1. Prologue

**IDK007: yay! first story ever published! Be gentle and R&R! I don't own transformers. I only own my OCs. Now on to the story.**

Prologue *4 years ago*

I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. I was at the airport with my closest friends who were also miserable. Marcelle, Annabelle, and I stood in front of our parents with disbelief, anger, and mostly confusion. Marcelle Abigail Epps is my best friend since I could remember. We were inseparable since we were first introduced to each other. She has dark skin and long black hair and dark brown eyes. She is also very religious and gets very angry if you curse, drink or do anything bad. She's usually laid back, calm, and always has a poker face, but we could get her to crack a smile. Mars is kind, but if you get on her bad side, you may want to avoid her at all cost. She wore a purple shirt with a Kool-aid face on it, black jeans, and white jacket around her waist and black converse. Her hair was put in a high ponytail. Annabelle Jamie Lennox is also my best friend since I could remember. She was shy when we first met but started to come around to talking to us. Ann has light skin but she tans easily. She has brown eyes and long dirty blonde hair. She's mostly quiet but when she's comfortable around people, you can't stop her. She's really friendly, smart, rarely gets mad, and always looks out for us. Ann wore a green T-shirt with a sun in the middle, blue jeans and tan sandals. She had her hair in a bun with sunglasses on top. Then there's me Alexandra Chase Witwicky. I love my friends to death and would protect them with my life. I have light tanned skin, brown eyes, and long blonde with brown streaked hair. I'm described as the obnoxious, mean, loud, and adventurous friend. My friends say I'm funny, weird, and kind, but overprotective. I was wearing a red T-shirt, a white cut short jacket, dark green shorts, and black flip-flops. My hair was in a low ponytail. The three of us were looking at our families: Mr. William and Mrs. Sara Lennox, Mr. Robert and Mrs. Monique Epps, and Mr. Samuel and Mrs. Carly Witwicky. Our fathers have been friends since childhood and are in the military on the same team. Our mothers were their childhood sweet hearts and were married apart. Ann's father married first, then my dad and then Mars' dad which means Ann was older than me and Mars. She was 18 while Mars and I were 17, but separate we were separate by one month.

"So let me get this straight," I asked for the 30th time, "you are sending us with General Morshower to some military training camp/school to help and improve ourselves because some friends of yours aka the people, who have been with us since we were kids, decided its best even though we're your kids and not theirs?"

My dad sighed and rubbed the back of his head, a horrible habit that meant he couldn't do anything about certain situations.

"Alex, as much as I want to say no to this, but we thought it over and thought it would be best to help in protecting yourselves and improve your fighting skills."

Mr. Lennox and Mr. Epps nodded but we knew they didn't like this either. My mom stepped forward and touched my dad's shoulder. He nodded and handed me my ticket and a couple of 20s. My mom hugged me tightly and let go to cup my face. She had tears coming down her face.

"Be safe and listen to orders," she said with her British accent. I nodded and felt a tear or two coming down my face. I hugged her and she kissed me on my forehead. I turned to my dad; his eyes were puffy and red. He always was a sensitive guy but would never admit it. I hugged him back and he did too tightly.

"My baby girl… God, I'm going to miss you." I chuckled.

"I'll miss you, too, daddy." I gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled. I looked at my friends; Ann was in a group hug with her parents and Mars was being asked by her worried mother if she wanted to back out and stay home, but I knew Mars was going through with this. Because one she always did want to join the army and two even if she did say no Mr. Epps was going to make her go anyway. Mr. Epps was just shaking his head and say something to his wife but after a minute he separated them and gave Mars a huge bear hug. She tried her best to hug back and free herself but Mr. Epps being Mr. Epps lifted Mars off the floor and twirled her around much to her laughing protest. We all laughed and some people gave us glances and stares.

"Ha ha ha! Okay Bobby! I think Marcelle has had enough love from Bob the Bear and their plane is probably boarding," Mr. Lennox said.

"Ha ha ha ha! Alright, alright!" he said while putting her down. She punched him in the arm.

"That's not funny, Dad," she said although she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah sure it wasn't just like you're not smiling." We all laughed. He sighed and messed up her hair to her dislike.

"I'll miss ya, kiddo." She smirked.

"Yeah, I can totally see that." They hugged properly and we said our good byes. The three of us walked through security and made it to the boarding station. We sat down for 5 minutes and then boarded the plane. We all sat together; I was at the window; Ann was in the middle; and Mars was near the walkway. When I put my bag under me, Ann handed me some pills.

"What's this?

"Airborne sickness pills." I pouted.

"I don't need them."

"Yeah, you do," Mars said while reading the flight procedure manual.

"Oh! Come on, guys! It's not that bad… Is it?"

They both looked at me with blank looks and bluntly replied, "It's bad."

I sighed and took them. _At least I don't get impatient or get bored while watching anything and everything on a plane_. I thought while pouting and looking out the window. _Well, at least we're staying in Qatar for 3 years. I guess it won't be so bad…_


	2. Let's Go Home

**Be gentle and R&R! I don't own Transformers. I only own my OCs. Enjoy! :)**

Ch. 1 Let's Go Home

*4 years later: now*

In the Qatar base, soldiers both men and women all were working hard or hardly working. Some people were cleaning out guns, talking about their time in the field and some were playing basketball or soccer while others after a hard day were showering; some were just glad there was policy about shirt and pants although some don't seem to follow it fully. Some were in tents resting or working on plans against enemies while others were in bigger tents for communicating with allies or overhearing enemy plans. Some were working on vehicles and cooking either cooking for themselves, their team, or everyone and some were assisting those who were injured and recovering. There were also some talking to natives or survivors of rogue leaders and gangs while some were chilling in baby inflatable pools where our heroes are relaxing. Marcelle, Annabelle, and Alexandra came back from a mission a few hours ago. Mars was in a blue T-shirt, her military pants and brown sandals. She was working on a dirt bike that belong to a member of their team. She didn't get hurt during the mission but she did grow over the years from 5'5 to 5'8. She was lean and darker to her displeasure because to her darker meant she got tanned and tanned meant peeling skin only except it was her nose that peeled. She wore her sunglasses to cover up the best she could for her nose but still kept working on the dirt bike. Ann was cooking some steaks. She wore a yellow tank top, blue jean shorts and cowboy boots. She also had on an apron that said 'Worship me as the goddess I am.' Ann got a few bruises on her but she is the medic on the team so she puts up with it. She grew from 5'6 to 5'9. She was much leaner and fit then Mars. She was humming a tune and glancing at Alex every minute but her attention was mostly on the steaks. Alex was sitting on a beach fold chair in a plastic baby pool. She was stretched out in a navy blue sports bra and blue flora swimming trunks. Her hair was wrapped in a turban and she had tanning goggles on her eyes. She had a cherry pop soda in her left bandaged arm and her right hand, which was also, bandaged holding the control for the radio. Her tanned skin had a few cuts on her body and knife wound on her stomach and some bruises here and there.

"How's the steaks coming along, Ann?" Alex asked while turning down the radio with the remote.

"Almost done... Captain." Ann chuckled as said captain growled in annoyance to her response.

"What's wrong, Captain? Not liking the attention and title you have?" Marcelle asked in a teasing tone.

"No, sergeant, just not liking the fact you guys who are my best friends address me in a high authoritative name."

"All the more fun," Ann replied while flipping over a steak. Alex sighed. Mars chuckled and cleaned her hands on a rag.

"Whatever... Doc."

Ann glared at the two snickering 21 year olds. She rolled her eyes.

"Real mature, you two."

Alex repositioned herself from her seat and looked at Ann.

"What? Unless you want me to call you-"

"NO! Definitely not that one." Mars looked between her teammates who were staring each other down.

"... Hello nurse!~~"

Ann threw her spatula at Alex's exposed forehead.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!- OW!"

Alex clutched her head at the pain while Ann had a victorious smirk while holding a plate of steaks. Alex goggles fell on her lap from the impact and the spatula fell in the water. Mars was laughing while shaking her head in amusement.

"Yeah, real mature, you two," Alex said while mocking Ann. The 22 year old woman rolled her eyes and notice a few men in suits who stood out. They were talking to some people and pointed in their direction. Ann looked at her friends, Alex went back to tanning and Mars went to fixing an engine. Ann sighed and noticed the men were now in front of them. "Visitors... Visitors..." Mars looked up from the engine and looked at them then to Ann then to Alex then at them again while Ann did the same as Mars. Alex had her head up towards the sky ignoring the 5 men in suits. She sighed and took off her goggles and turban revealing bright dirty gold hair. She lowered the volume as well and gave the men a look of annoyance. The man in front looked at Alex in disgust and cleared his throat. The man was in his fifties and had brown hair with side burns. He had green eyes behind his glasses and wore a grey business suit unlike his men who wore black.

"Are you Captain Alexandra Witwicky, Sergeant Marcelle Epps, and Officer Annabelle Lennox?"

Mars looked suspiciously at the men, Ann was a little nervous and Alex glared at the man and snorted. "Who wants to know?"

"That's unimportant. Right now, you three are going home." All three of them were shocked. Alex stood up and grabbed the man's tie.

"This better not be some kind of joke like last time."

Last time as in last year the girls were told they were being brought home but instead were sent on a mission to look for terrorists, which was actually a drug dealer/ slave dealer. They did what was right and corrected everything but were not allowed to return home due to the situation. The men around them got tense and had their hands on their weapons. Ann and Mars got into a defensive stance readied themselves to use anything near them as a weapon. He put his hand up and glared at Alex.

"No, I promise it won't end up like last time. I was directly ordered to personally bring you three home along with your team." Alex gave the glare back and released him. Everyone calmed down but still had their hands on their weapons and eyes on Alex and the man. "...Alright old man, we'll go with you but if we don't go home because of you..." Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face. Alex changed from her 5'4 to 5'8 and was a lot stronger than her lean appearance showed. She glared at him with her intense brown eyes.

"I will personally hunt you down and make sure your death will be painful and slow and make it look like a bloody accident."

He gulped and nodded then continued glaring at her. She released him and he fixed himself. He also backed up a little from her so not to be grabbed again.

"You and your team will leave at 5:30 am sharp tomorrow. You will be there especially you three or my men will drag your sorry asses to the plane without the shit you own."

"What was that?" Mars asked with venom. Ann and Alex saw she had a power torch ready to burn his face off. All 5 men were in absolute fear because of Marcelle's dark brown eyes held a death glare at them. The man cleared his throat.

"That will be all, ladies. Good day."

"Good day,... Mr. Galloway."

The man named Galloway looked at Alex in shock, which then returned to a glare at her and left with his men. Once they were out of earshot, Ann, Mars, and Alex got in a huddle and walked off towards their tent.

"So how did you know?" Ann asked Alex.

"Hmm? Oh! I remember dad talking about some guy with a stick up his ass and- ow!" Mars thumped Alex on the head.

"No cursing!" she said with a death glare. Alex rubbed her head and shrugged.

"Uh huh. Any way the guy sounded like the description." Ann nodded and Mars moved the sheet door to let Ann and Alex in. All three of them saw the other 7 members in a corner: one typing on a laptop, 3 playing cards, or 3 talking with each other.

"Attention team," Alex said with authority in her voice and everyone was quiet and stopped what they were doing, "we will finally be heading home tomorrow at 5 sharp in the morning. So pack up and say your goodbyes to friends here on base. Team, it's been an honor." Everyone was chatting in excitement and shock then they all ran around gathering their stuff and moving things in bags. Then ran out to say goodbyes. Alex sighed and just chuckled as her team was done packing and their hasty run to saying their good news.

"You know I might miss this place," Alex said to no one in particular.

"Heh! Yeah, as much as, I hate to admit it," Mars said.

"Well I don't think I'll miss this place but the people here are something that I will miss."

They then continued to pack in silence and after that they went to eat the steaks made with the team and for the rest of the day talked and said their goodbyes to friends and teams then went to rest for their early departure tomorrow.

*Galloway's PoV*

"Stinkin' brats!" I walked with my guards to a tent made for me. 'The only reason I'm here was for a report and then I leave, but no! Those stupid soldiers ordered me to bring the brats home and because of those stupid robots helped them bring the order to full power.'

"One day those Autobots and Decepticons will be blown up or better yet disappear. God! That would be great!" I sighed and made me a drink of whisky.

"At least when I'm done with those brats I never have to see their faces again." I leaned in my comfy chair. 'I hate my life.'


	3. News Worth Hearing

**Hey from IDK007! Thank you for the reviews and support! I also appreciate the advice from Iggy12727 and autobotgirl12328! I also want to thank SizzlingPrime and those who fav'ed and followed the story! :) Thank you!**

**Author's note: Okay so here's the info on what's in this chapter: Sam is a Lieutenant, Bumblebee can talk, Epps is a USAF Tech Sergeant, Lennox is a Lt. Colonel, the bots or cons that were killed in the movies aren't except for Sentinel Prime, OCs and a lot of OOC for the most part. On with the story! :)**

Ch. 2 News Worth Hearing

*Home: few hours ago/Sam's PoV*

"Guys!" I yelled while running as if Unicron was on my tail.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!"

I got a few head turns at me with confused stares, but they just carried on what they were doing. I ran into the lounge where Autobots, Decepticons, and humans were hanging out.

"Guys!" I huffed out loudly. My Guardian, Bumblebee stepped forward and lifted me up to eye level.

"Whoa partner! Where's the fire?"

I wheezed out. "You're *huff* not going to believe *huff* what good news *huff/guh* I found out."

Ironhide, Will, Jazz, and Epps heard and saw me.

"So what is it?" Epps asked.

"Yeah, Sam, spit it out," Lennox said.

"*huff huff huff gasp* Ha! They're finally coming home!"

They were shocked into silence then whooped in joy.

"No way!" Epps said with complete joy in his voice.

"Are you serious?! My God! The women will be happy about this!"

"Wait! Who's coming home?" Blackout asked over hearing us.

"Their sparklings! You remember, Blackout? Alex, Ann, and Mars! They've been gone for 4 years! We haven't seen or heard from them since Ann turned 18 and her party!" Jazz replied more elated than Epps. Blackout nodded and smiled then walked off.

"Little Ann! Coming home?! When? Tell us, Samuel!" Ironhide said with mix emotion of joy and anxiety. Bee clicked in excitement and joy then looked at me for Ironhide's question.

"I heard from Soundwave that they'll be heading here tomorrow at 5 am on a plane. The plane won't arrive here till 10 at night."

"Man! We gotta throw a party!" Mudflap said while joining the conversation with his twin, Skids.

"Yeah! Wit e'eryone!" Skids said.

"Whoa! Calm down, guys! There may be a problem to this," Lennox said.

"What do you mean, Will?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, one, we need to tell our wives and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons."

We nodded. "We got dat!" Mudflap said.

"We'll do it!" Skids said while dragging his twin, "But you guys got to handle your ladies. We goin' to tell the whole crew."

"See ya!" they said in unison and transformed. They drove off yelling the good news and at each other. We all laughed.

"Is that the only problem?" Jazz asked. Will sighed and shook his head.

"No. Two, we can't hide you guys from them anymore."

"You're right, man. They're not kids anymore. They're going to figure it out sooner or later," Epps said while nodding in agreement. The Autobots looked at each other, but were silent. I sighed.

"Yeah, Will, you're right, but how? We can't just tell them. We need everyone's agreement including Prime's and Megatron's."

Then we looked at each other in silence. Will sighed.

"You're right, Sam, but we'll have to think of something soon. First, let's tell the wives then we can think of a plan to deal with the kids."

Everyone nodded. Ironhide, Jazz, and Bee put us down and transformed. We entered our respected guardians and drove off to Epps' house where the family would be having dinner.

"Honey! We're home! And boy do we have some good news!" Epps yelled while hugging his 10 year old son.

"Dad! You're home!" Marcus exclaimed.

"We in the kitchen," Theresa answered with her thick Jamaican accent. I saw the rest of Epps kids on couch playing Wii. We walked into the kitchen where we saw Carly chopping vegetables, Sarah feeding her one year old son, Brandon, and Theresa seasoning the chicken.

"Hey good looking! What's cooking?" I asked while hugging her from behind. She laughed.

"Jerk chicken and salad."

I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I have some good news to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Honey! Theresa! Guess what?!"

"What? Spit it out or I'm going to make it come out with this hot spatula!"

"They are finally coming home," we answered in unison.

"What?!" they shrieked in shock and joy

"My baby is comin' home! Oh Lord Jesus! Thank you!" Theresa exclaimed with tears of joy down her face.

"Ann's coming home! Oh my God! She's finally coming home... Did you hear Brandon? Your big sister is coming home!"

"Sam, are you serious?! Our little angel is coming home!?" she squealed while glomping me.

"We also have some good news, too," Sarah said while picking up a crying Brandon.

"What?" we asked.

"You might want to see yourselves," Carly replied while she handed me a bundle of letters. Theresa and Sarah did the same to Epps and Lennox.

"What's this?" Lennox asked.

"The voices that haven't been heard for 4 years," Theresa answered while going back to cooking. We left the kitchen and sat at the dining table. After 30 minutes and 15 long letters later, I was in tears of joy. I looked at Epps who was sniffling and Lennox who was also crying.

"Our kids are something, huh?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Yeah, no kidding. Ann's a medical officer and one hell of a cook."

"Marcelle ended up following her old man's footsteps and became a sergeant... That's surprising and scary."

I chuckled. "Not as scary as Alex being captain."

They both looked at me in shock and disbelief.

"No way, Sam! Congratulations! You must be proud," Lennox said while patting me on the back. Epps chuckled.

"Yeah and Al must be havin' a field day with bossin' Mars and Ann around."

We all laughed.

"Come on! Let's eat! We got a big day tomorrow," Epps said while making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah. We need to be ready for anything," Lennox said while we walked into the kitchen together. We ate with everyone and headed back to our respected houses. Carly and I went to bed and I set the alarm for 7 am. Carly did the same and I looked at her.

"I want to see her just as much as you do, Sam."

I nodded and kissed her on the forehead for goodnight then we fell fast to sleep.

**Okay here is a tidbit of info that may or may not seem important to you guys. School is coming up soon and I may be a little late on updates! (-_-;;) Sorry in the future for my lazy aft and school work that makes me procrastinate, but I promise to get in as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please give your review or any advice. :)**

**Love, IDK007**


	4. An Old Face and Family

**IDK007: Hi guys! What's up? Today we have two special guests: Barricade and Jazz!**

**Barricade: *lifts author by shirt collar* What do you mean 'what's up?' You've been fraggin' missing and I couldn't find you!**

**IDK007: *le sigh* I told you I've been busy but I'm back... for now. (-_-;;)**

**Barricade: Oh no you don't. You disappear again, I will hunt you down and never let you out of my sight again.**

**IDK007: *jumps out of hand* You have to catch me first! *blows a raspberry and runs away***

**Barricade: GET BACK HERE! *transforms and chases after author***

**Jazz:*le sigh* IDK007 doesn't own Transformers; only her OCs. Enjoy! :)**

***thought*- underline**

Ch. 3 An Old Face and Family

*Mars PoV/4 AM: hour before leave*

We were all dressed in our formal military uniform and eating breakfast with veterans and high-ranking officers. Everyone swap war stories, phone numbers, and addresses to keep in touch. The team and I left ten minutes till 5 and waited outside the airfield. Ann was sitting on the ground with 3 others and chatting while Alex sat on her bag with 2 others with tired and annoyed looks. I stood with 2 other members of our team while we all waited for Galloway to show up.

I glanced at Alex and she seemed to have a blank and tired expression though I knew deep down she was annoyed as hell. She hated sitting around especially if it was on the ground and waiting for someone. When we were kids, she would throw fits if she was told to sit on the ground so in resistance she would sit on someone, find something to sit on or stand with a glare that would challenge even her uncle, Martin Tron.

"Ugh! Where is he? It's 5 and he's no where," Alex complained while repositioning herself on her bag.

"Be patient, Alex. He'll show up soon," Ann replied calmly to our grumbling captain.

"Speak of the devil himself," a teammate said while staring behind me.

We all turned to see Galloway with his body guards carrying his stuff. We all stood up and grabbed our stuff and followed close behind.

"It's rude to let a lady wait, Galloway," Alex said bluntly with a bored look. The girls and I giggled at this while Galloway mumbled under his breathe but didn't reply. We saw the ship and were about to head off into that direction when Galloway stopped us.

"There are 9 available seats and open seats for me and my bodyguards. One of you must ride with cargo."

We were all complaining while he smirked with smugness.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame our government. Now who's going to ride with the cargo?"

We looked between each other and hesitantly offered to do it and reasons why until...

"I'll be in the cargo area. Everyone else will ride with Galloway."

We all turned to Alex.

"Captain! But you have the worst air sickness on planes! You shouldn't-"

"That's an order. Besides it's only to England then I can come sit with you guys later once we unload. So no worries."

"Then you might need this," I said while throwing her some air sickness pills. She caught them and followed a guy to the cargo area.

"Don't forget to take them!" Ann yelled at her like a worried mother hen.

"I won't!" she replied in annoyance with a pout.

We all laughed and entered the plane with Galloway and his men. I put my luggage in the cabinet overhead and sat at the window. Ann put her luggage up and was about to sit next to me when she stopped and looked out the window.

"Hey Marcelle! Did you notice that truck before?"

I looked out the window where she was pointing.

"No, but it looks oddly familiar though... Wait a minute! Isn't that-"

*gasp* "Oh my God! It is! It's him! It's..."

**Alex's PoV**

"UNCLE TIM!" I squealed and glomped him. He chuckled.

"It's been a while, huh, sparkling?"

Uncle Tim Prime had on a black muscle shirt, blue jacket with red flames, black pants and black combat boots. His hair and goatee was a dark navy blue and he had the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He is a friend of my dad and works on the same team as him. He was like a second dad to me and my friends. The three of us look up to him and he seems to always has that air of authority.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Tim?"

"Work." He sighed.

"Let me guess, Galloway?"

He nodded.

"But what are you doing in the cargo bay and not with the others?"

I sighed. "Not enough space due to someone's large ego."

He chuckled.

"Let me guess, Galloway?"

I nodded. The plane jerked forward and made me almost fall on my face, but Uncle Tim caught me by the shirt.

"Whoa!" Huh? I feel tingly... Eh. Must be from the cut on my stomach.

"Sparkling! Are you alright?" Tim asked worried.

"Ju-just don't drop me..."

I heard him chuckle and sigh.

"That would be the last thing I would ever do."

He helped me up and to my seat. I sighed.

"Thanks."

He smiled affectionately and nodded. Then after an hour of sitting in silence, a wave of nausea hit me hard in the stomach. Oh crap! I forgot about my airsickness and worse I am going to get yelled at by Lennox again... Oh. I'm going to be sick.

**Optimus' PoV**

I still couldn't believe Sam and Carly's sparkling had grown so much. She was the spitting image of Carly and had the same personality as Sam. I scanned her when I caught her from her fall to check on her. She had a few scratches on her and a wound on her abdominal that was healing. I'll have Ratchet look at that. She also had a few bruises on her fists but she was entirely fit and healthy. I accessed her's, Annabelle's and Marcelle's military files and found out the three of them were on the same team along with 7 other men and women. The thing that interested me the most was the positions the three of them had: Annabelle was a medical officer, Marcelle was a sergeant, and Alexandra was a captain. I was about to ask her about that when I noticed she was losing color in her face badly.

"Alexandra, are you alright? You are very pale."

"I forgot... to take... pills," she said slowly while pulled out a bottle of medication from her pocket.

"What are they for?" I asked worried while scanning her body again and noticing her sway and sweat coming from her forehead.

"Bad airsickness...need... Sprite..."

I was confused on what airsickness was and looked it up on the web. She did gestures indicating a liquid beverage, but I could tell from the scan she was also dehydrated.

"Alright. I'll be right back... Please try to stay awake long enough, sparkling."

I noticed she was falling into stasis, but was trying to force herself to concentrate on that order and nodded her head slowly. She tried to stand up but her legs gave out under the unexpected weight. I caught her from the fall and picked her up gently and carried her to my alt. mode. I sat her upright and shook her a little to keep her awake. She responded with a groan then she put a thumb up to tell me she was going to be fine on her own. I nodded, but to be safe I gave her two pills from the bottle. She swallowed them and then motioned for a beverage again. I nodded and ran to find her a carbonated drink. I ran down the hallways and looked for any humans who could help me and I thanked Primus when I found two human males who were talking to each other.

"Excuse me, do you have any carbonated drinks?"

"Oh! You mean like a soda. Yeah, we got some. Why?"

"There is someone ill with airsickness who needs it."

"Sorry my fellow friend, but unless you have something better to bargain with us. No drink."

"Please, she needs it. She said she has bad airsickness."

"Look, pal, I said-Wait! 'she' as in lady?"

I nodded confused on where this was going. He looked to his friend with a twisted smile and I knew what that meant. The younger twins did this whenever they saw females.

"Yeah we'll help your lovely lady friend. Heh heh! We'll gladly bring it to her personally."

His friend smiled more twisted than his friend.

"No, thank you. I can do it myself."

As the human expression, these humans were getting on my last nerve.

"Sorry then pal. Then no drink for you."

"Look here human!"

I grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him up from the ground and glared him straight in the optics.

"My niece needs a carbonated drink. She is badly ill and needs help. So do as you are asked or I will gladly relieve you of your duties."

He gulped in fear.

"Ri-right. We were just playing around. Right, Mac?"

He nodded furiously in response.

"Yeah. Here's a Sprite and a Coke. I have a few snacks, too."

I put the man down and took the items. I nodded to them.

"Thank you."

They nodded and ran off in fear. I sighed and ran back to the sparkling. I am definitely going to be receiving a lecture for that. I got back to find her curled up in a ball and just before she was about to go into deep stasis.

"Sparkling!"

I ran towards her and grabbed her to sit up. She shook her head and rubbed it.

"Drink this," I ordered while opening the Sprite. She took it shakily and gulped it down. She choked and coughed and sat up straighter. Her optics leaked a little and breathed in and out slowly.

"Thanks, Uncle Tim... I needed that," she said with a small smile. I chuckled.

"No problem. Just promise you won't have another incident like this again."

She nodded and smirked like her father would.

"Yeah. I promise but don't blame for liking to put people on their toes."

We both laughed. I noticed she was trying not to fall into recharge after she ate the snacks and went to change clothes an hour ago. I laughed a little at her attempt.

"Get some rest. You need it."

She looked at me with a pout and was about to protest, but I beat her to it.

"That's an order."

She frowned, but sighed in defeat and leaned on my shoulder to rest.

"... You don't mind?"

I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulders so she could get warm.

"Not at all, sparkling, not at all. Now rest."

She then fell fast into recharge. I smiled. She hasn't changed one bit. I then set my internal alarm to wake me before we landed and fell into recharge.


	5. Landing Hard

**IDK007: *hiding in Prime's office* He'll never look in here.**

**Optimus Prime: *hears author and looks under desk* What are you doing under my desk?**

**IDK007: SHHH! He'll find me!**

**Optimus Prime: Who? Megatron?**

**IDK007: No. Barricade... Why would Megs be looking for me?**

**Optimus Prime: He says you don't visit the base anymore and ours as well which we're all concerned about this.**

**IDK007: *le sigh* Sorry school is becoming unfair at the moment, so I haven't typed much but I am working on the story.**

**Optimus Prime: *nods* Try not to over work yourself.**

**IDK007: *smirks and salutes* Sir, yes, sir!**

**Barricade: THERE YOU ARE!**

**IDK007: MEP! *runs from under the desk and between guardian's legs***

**Barricade: *growls and runs after author* GET BACK HERE! (D)**

**IDK007: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPER!.**

**Optimus Prime: *le sigh* IDK007 does not own Transformer, songs used in the story, and only owns her OCs.**

***A/N: thoughts= underline, memory= italic, song= bold and/or underline***

* * *

Ch. 4 Landing Hard

**Alex's PoV**

I woke up to the plane roughly descending. I clung on to the nearest thing in shock.

"What's going on?!"

More importantly, where am I?... Oh yeah! I'm on a plane going home. I looked at what I clung on to and realized it was Uncle Tim who was still sound asleep. I shimmied my way out of his grasp and stood up slowly. I yawned and stretched out my back which cracked and left me seeing spots. How long have we been out? I stretched out the rest of my body and looked around, but somehow found myself staring at Uncle Tim's semi. It was a Peterbuilt with a red and blue color scheme and an awesome flaming paint job. I was good with machines but I rarely pay attention to names unless they are known to have an amazing engine. Although, I've never seen Uncle Tim semi's engine, it's still a beautiful truck. I then looked at Uncle Tim who was still peacefully asleep. He looks so tired all the time and on the edge. I sighed and looked around again. Note to self: make Uncle Tim loosen up. 

I usually don't like sitting on the floor but after my little incident I think I'll let Uncle Tim slide with this one. The cargo doors opened after 15 minutes of me looking around the room and stretching the rest of my joints. Ann and Mars were barely recognizable due to the bright light surrounding them that shined in at my face. I growled and they laughed. If there was one thing I hated most, it was the sun or any bright thing in my eyes.

"Hey Alex. How was your flight?" Ann asked.

"Good. Uncle Tim kept me company."

She nodded and saw Uncle Tim asleep and smiled. Mars took one long look at my face.

"You forgot to take your medicine before lift off again, didn't you?" Ann then looked back at me with a deadpanned look and threatening eyes to lecture me. Crap! How did she know?!

"Your skin tone says it all," she answered and pointed at my face. She took out her IPod and showed me my face which was still a little pale. I nodded and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah... I forgot," I replied with guilt in my voice.

"Well, at least you didn't have to hear Galloway snore. I swear that the entire plane could hear him!" Ann said while folding her arms in annoyance and dropping the lecture threat. I chuckled. The three of us jumped at the unexpected yawn and turned to see Uncle Tim stretching. He seemed a little daze then realized I was gone and now standing with Ann and Mars.

"Annabelle, Marcelle, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how long I was in rech- out," he said in embarrassment and fixed his last word while blushing. They laughed while I smirked.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Prime," Mars said.

"It's okay. You look like you needed it," Ann added. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Yes. I know, but-,"

"But nothing. Uncle Tim, you need a break. Loosen up a bit at least. You seem to be always on guard... You sure you're okay?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden outburst then smiled and shook his head.

"I am fine and I'll try to loosen up."

I still wasn't convinced and he noticed my doubt. He chuckled and rubbed my head. Compared to his 6'6 height, I was and always will feel short compared to him.

"I promise I will."

I smiled while Ann and Mars gave him a hug.

"So Tim, what are you doing here? I know it's probably connected with Galloway, but why did you go with him?" Mars asked. He sighed.

"I am here to keep an opti- I mean eye on him. To keep him safe from any danger."

"What kind of danger?" Ann asked. He sighed and look a little sad and seemed to have a steely cold look in his eyes. What? He's never done that before.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you."

"So where you headin' back to?" I quickly asked before Ann got too curious and start playing the 20 question game with Uncle Tim. He smiled grateful for the topic change.

"Washington DC."

We nodded and I turned to Ann and Mars.

"So why are you guys down here? I know the plane landed in England to let some of the team off, but shouldn't you be sitting in you seats?"

"I got bored and she got tired of waiting around in her seat," Mars answered while respectively pointing to each other.

"Did you give my thanks and gratitude to those who left?"

They both smirked and saluted and both replied in unison:

"Yes, Captain Witwicky."

I scowled.

"Captain?" Tim asked amused and curious. I sighed.

"I was positioned captain at 18 and I won't go into more detail than that, but my officer and sergeant would love to tell you their stories of how they got their positions. Wouldn't you, Officer Lennox and Sergeant Epps?"

Ann rolled her eyes and Mars glared at me playfully.

"I became an officer while performing medical action on the field and assisting my team and others at 19."

"I became a sergeant because I took over command when our leader was captured at 18."

He smiled proudly at us.

"Amazing. You three have grown up so much and have become strong women."

We smiled and replied, "Thanks."

He chuckled and we talked about our time over the four years in Qatar for two hours. A soldier walked in telling us that we were departing soon. We nodded, but we were stubborn on leaving. Ann, Mars, and I were ordered by Uncle Tim to go back. I protested, wanting to stay with Uncle Tim, but he smiled and said it was better this way. The three of us said our goodbyes to him and we went back to the seats. I took my medicine after we were five minutes in the air. I sighed and looked out the window. Please, Uncle Tim, stay safe during this trip. I thought back to a distant memory when I was a kid... the first time I met Uncle Tim.

* * *

****/Flash back- 13 years ago; Witwicky Residence in Nevada/****

_"Alex, I want you to be a good girl and listen to your Uncle Tim. Alright?" my mommy ordered. I nodded vigorously._

_"Yes, mommy."_

_She smiled and we both walked out of my room to the living room hand in hand. I didn't know Uncle Tim that well other than my dad telling me stories about him. __He must be really tall and super cool__. I was practically jumping up and down to meet him. My parents were going to be gone for the night and told me Uncle Tim would be watching me till they got back. __Daddy said he had a really big truck. I wonder what it is.__ I let go of my mommy's hand and ran down the stairs._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"_

_I ran to him and hugged him around his waist. I heard him laugh and someone else chuckle. I looked up to see a really tall man. He was taller than daddy._

_"Well, Prime, this is my daughter, Alex. Alex, this is Uncle Tim. Come on, honey, say hello."_

_I didn't know what to say. __Huge! Wait! Focus, Alex! This IS Uncle TIm._

_"H-h-hi."_

_He smiled and bent down to my eye level._

_"Hello, Sparkling."_

_I looked at him, but smiled and giggled at his funny word. My daddy picked me up and my mommy walked in and smiled._

_"Hello Tim. Thank you so much for doing this for us."_

_He chuckled and nodded._

_"No problem, Carly. You two better get going or you'll be late."_

_They nodded and daddy gave me a kiss on the cheek and put me down. I walked with Uncle Tim to the front door with my parents. My booster chair was next to the door and I looked at daddy confused._

_"This is just in case we don't make it home on time so don't worry too much about it. 'Kay?" my daddy said._

_I smiled and nodded and saluted._

_"Sir, yes, sir!"_

_Uncle Tim chuckled._

_"I didn't know you were raising a soldier."_

_My mommy and daddy laughed._

_"Don't forget what I told you about her, Prime: she's full of surprises."_

_"Alex, be good and listen to Tim."_

_We waved goodbye when they drove off in the yellow and black striped car. I looked around and found Uncle Tim's truck. It was a big truck with colors of red and blue with fire on it._

_"Whoa! That's a cool truck!" I said while looking up at him. He looked like he was looking around for something and smiled when he heard me._

_"Thank you. How about we go inside?"_

_I entered the house first and he followed behind me. I looked up at him smiling while he was closing the door, but then frowned at his scary and angry face. I started to feel tears coming down my face and whimpered while rubbing my face. Uncle Tim looked down at me confused and shocked then bent down to look at me._

_"What's wrong, Sparkling?"_

_I sniffled and then started crying. I heard him sigh and he picked me up. I hugged his neck and rubbed my face into his shoulder. He walked to the living room and rubbed my back while making weird clicking and chirping noises which calmed me down. I rubbed my eyes and look at him; he was sad and worried. _

_"*sniff* I'm sorry. *sniff*"_

_He looked confused._

_"What for?"_

_"*sniff* Fo-for making you sad. *sniff*"_

_He smiled and shook his head._

_"It's alright, Sparkling. You did nothing wrong."_

_I nodded while rubbing the rest of my tears out of my eyes._

_"What do you want to do?" he asked._

_ I got into a thinking position then looked at him._

_"Do you know how to play chess?"_

_He looked surprise, but chuckled and nodded. I smiled._

_"Okay! Let's play!"_

_He laughed and put me down. I ran upstairs and grabbed my chess board and ran back to the living room. Uncle Tim was sitting on a comfy chair near the table. I placed the board on the table._

_"What color do you want? Black or white?"_

_He smiled._

_"You can pick first."_

_I smiled._

_"You can be white. I'll be black."_

_I separated and placed the chess pieces in their respected positions. _

_"You go first," I ordered._

_He nodded and moved his first piece. I made my move and in a flash he made his next move. __This is going to be an interesting game__. After 40 minutes of capturing, moving and setting, we were down to our final pieces and it was his turn. He looked long and hard at the board and smirked. __I know that look. That means he knows he's gonna win._

_"Sorry sparkling, but I believe this is check," he said while moving his knight in line to my king._

_"You're good, Uncle Tim...,but," I smiled and moved my page in front of his king which was surrounded by my knight and bishop._

_"I'm better. Sorry, uncle, but checkmate."_

_He looked at me in shock and confusion._

_"How?"_

_I folded my arms and smirked._

_"Always stay three steps ahead of your opponent."_

_He shook his head and smiled._

_"You truly are full of surprises, sparkling." _

_I shrugged and picked up all the pieces then put them back in my room. I went back to him and sat next to him in silence._

_"Where did you learn to play like that?"_

_I shrugged._

_"I don't know, but I just get it."_

_He nodded then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I scooted closer and we watched a documentary on the history channel. After an hour had passed, I yawned. He chuckled._

_"You need to recharge, sparkling."_

_I pouted._

_"But-"_

_"That's an order."_

_I frowned. I didn't want Tim to be alone or go to 'recharge' for the matter. He noticed my hesitation and smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder._

_"I don't mind, sparkling. Not at all. Now, rest."_

_I nodded and put my head on his lap and fell straight to sleep._

****/Flashback ends/****

* * *

I smiled. I haven't thought about that memory in along time. I looked out my window and noticed it was dark outside. I sighed. It's night time and I'm not even tired... I guess that's what war does to a person like me. I looked around the plane. Ann was typing on her laptop very quickly and her body was tense. I couldn't blame her for her actions, although; some people would probably would assume she's just being paranoid, but in the eyes of a soldier, she's probably doing what her mind believes is safe to do at the moment and be on guard. I looked across from her and saw Mars asleep with her music on, but she had an angry look on her face. I knew she couldn't sleep, but it was the best way to relax both her nerves and her mind. I looked at the others who were squirming in their seat, watching outside the window and praying the rosary. We all had weird ways of calming ourselves at night. I usually hummed or sing sad, dull, and depressing songs, but now it was making me more tense than before. Since I did this, no song can get me to fall asleep; not even happy, crazy songs. Now, I have to work myself into exhaustion to sleep; just as everyone else on my team. I sighed and groaned. I had a song in my head and what's worse: I can't get rid of it or block it out. Don't sing it... It will only make the problem worse. I recognized the song to be Lithium by Evanescence.

**Oh God, but I want to let it go**

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone**

**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show**

No... don't let the song take over... don't.. Argh! What's the point?!

**Never wanted it to be so cold**

**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**

**I can't hold on to me**

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

I leaned my head against the window. No escape from a song that seems to fit whatever mood I'm in. I sighed and started to sing under my breathe to make sure no one heard me.

**"Lithium don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium don't want to forget how it feels without**

**Lithium I want to stay in love with my sorrow."**

I noticed Ann glance at me and I nodded. She nodded back and continued rapidly typing. I closed my eyes knowing it be pointless and useless to sleep through the song, but it calmed me down a little bit.

**"I don't want to let it lay me down this time**

**Drown my will to fly**

**Here in the darkness I know myself**

**Can't break free until I let it go**

**Let me go"**

I sensed movement and shot my eyes wide open and saw two soldiers hastily making their way to Galloway. I looked around and noticed the team jumped and tensed at their presence. Then dropped the matter and continued what they were doing, but glanced occasionally at them.

**Darling I forgave you after all**

**Anything is better to be alone**

**And in the end I guess I had to fall**

I watched their mouths and made out: Autobot, Prime, get rid of him, hate my life, and I'm finally going to get rid oh them with this. I didn't really pay attention mostly because of the song and my lack of care.

**Always find my place among the ashes**

**I can't hold on to me**

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

The two soldiers smiled with evil glee and left. I watched them leave then looked at Galloway who went back to sleep. Though his snoring was truly loud, the song in my head was louder and blaring in my head. I got up and went around Ann and walked after the two soldiers. I thought about their conversation. Prime...Uncle Tim's last name is Prime... No.. They wouldn't-! I jogged towards them.

"Hey! You two!"

**Lithium don't want to lock me up inside**

They turned towards me and wolf whistled.

"Hello pretty lady! What can I do for ya?" the tall and skinny one asked. I glared at him.

"That conversation you were having with Galloway. What was it about?"

"Sorry toots, but that's confidential," the small, fat guy answered, but was eyeing my breast. I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance and disgust.

"What was it about?"

"Sorry, lil' lady, but can't tell ya, but unless you got something that will change my mind to tell me and I'd be happy to make a suggestion how, too," the skinny one said while undressing me with his eyes.

**Lithium don't want to forget how it feels**

"Yeah! For starters, you can start by undressing and givin' me a kiss," the fat one suggested. I snapped and punched him in the nose.

"What the hell?! B*tch! Broke my nose!" he said while holding his bloody nose.

"Why you-!?"

The skinny one lunged at me and I caught his attack then kneed him in the balls.

"Gahh!" he screamed and curled into a ball. I glared at them and grabbed the fat one.

"Listen you little runt! You tell me what that conversation was about or I will break more than a nose and man pride!"

He nodded while holding his bloody nose in fear.

"P-Prime threaten us and we told Galloway." What are they two years old?!

I glared.

"For?"

He gulped and didn't answer. I shook him.

"Well?!"

"F-f-f-for water, ma'am!"

I was pissed off to the max.

"That's it?! Water?! You wouldn't give him any f**king water!"

"He said it was for a friend!" the skinny one stated in three octaves high.

I growled in absolute fury at the both of them and did what any angry young trained adult would do... I beat the crap out of them till they had some sense in them.

**Lithium I want to stay in love with my sorrow**

I beat them till blood was gushing out from all over their faces. They were whimpering and crying in their sore and swelled up faces.

"You tell Galloway to stay away from Tim Prime or any of his teammates. Tell him you two are only a message of what I'm going to do to him if he even thinks he going to get rid of him."

They nodded and ran away in pure fear. I watched them run till they were gone from my vision. I sighed and went to the bathroom and washed my hands from their blood. I dried them and walked back to my seat. I saw Ann and everyone else finally fall asleep and I quietly went around her to my seat. I felt exhaustion in me take over and laid my head on the window. I'm going to make Galloway regret even crossing my path. I thought while falling asleep and finishing the song.

**Oh I'm going to let it go.**

* * *

**IDK007: *hiding in a secretive place* okay so 'Cade hasn't found me yet. That's good. But R&R please and hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. Oh and I do know that the lyrics on the song start are wrong and start somewhere else but I just don't feel like changing it and goes well with the story. Hopefully I can out hide Barry for awhile ,but I don't think I can outrun him...**

**Megatron: MUNCHKIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**IDK007: And out hide him as well... See you guys around! Please R&R :)**


	6. Remember the Lecture

***IDK007 gets caught by Megatron and being held at the D-Con base for the time being***

**IDK007: *in Megatron's servo with laptop working on stories while grumbling* This isn't fair, Megatron.**

**Megtron: *Reading datapad and keeping an eye on authoress* You should have not hidden from me, child and, more importantly, visit us like you promised us.**

**IDK007: I said I was sorry! I've been busy and I finally got some free time to work on stories!**

**Megatron: *chuckles darkly* Yes, but from now on you're not leaving until I say so.**

**IDK007: *wide eyed and looks up at him* You.. you wouldn't do that,... right?**

**Megatron: *brings author to optics* Oh don't worry. You will be going to this 'school' as usual, but you will be brought straight here after and no where else unless its an emergency.**

**IDK007: *glares at him after realization* You're... YOU'RE GROUNDING ME?!**

**Megatron: That sounds a little harsh, but think of it as this way: you will be visiting us more often and hang out with your guardian more.**

**IDK007: *looks at him in disbelief* That's not fair!**

**Megatron: Perhaps, but its necessary for you to understand your mistakes. Now do your disclaimer and continue with your work.**

**IDK007: *grumbles and folds arms* I don't own transformers and music; only my OCs.**

**Megatron: Now on with the story.**

****A/N: Thought= underline***

* * *

Ch. 5 Remember the Lecture

*Mars' PoV*

I woke up to a loud ding interrupting my Lecrae song. I yawned and stretched my back out and noticed it was morning. I looked around and saw the two members of our team in front of me awake and the other two in front of Ann and Alex were also awake. Speaking of said officer and captain, Ann started to wake up while Alex was still asleep. Always last to go down and last to get up. Ann rubbed her eye and turned to me and smiled.

"Morning, Marcelle."

I smiled back.

"Mornin' Ann!"

Ann looked at Alex who was still fast asleep.

"I wonder how she went to sleep this time."

I nodded and shrugged.

"Probably did something stupid and reckless or cunning and strategized."

Ann chuckled.

"I have a feeling it was definitely stupid and reckless."

"You do realize I can hear you two," she answered while opening one eye at us with a bored look. We both laughed.

"Morning Cap! Sleep well?"

She groaned at the question and closed her eye.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Ann said with a smile. Alex sighed and opened both her eyes and yawned.

"Are we there yet?"

I shrugged.

"Probably-"

Ann was caught off by a loud ding and someone spoke on the loud speaker.

"This is your captain speaking. We are currently over New York City and arriving in Albany, New York in an hour. Please refasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with us."

The captain hung up the speaker and a ding went off again along with the seat belt symbol glowed again.

"Well at least that answered your question, Al," Ann said. Alex nodded and stretched the best she could in her seat.

"So how did you fall asleep this time, o sleep less one?" I asked with a smirk. Alex has been having sleeping problems since we were ten and the only way that she could actually fall asleep was to work her physically and mentally to the ground. We worry about her health and tell her that one day this will hurt in the end, but she is her father's daughter: stubborn and never listens. She sighed and waved me off.

"You're better off not knowing."

Ann nodded and looked over the seats and became confused.

"Hey. Where did Galloway run off to?"

Alex and I looked and saw Galloway was missing from his seat. I shrugged and answered.

"Don't know. Maybe natured call and had to do his business."

Alex was quiet but slowly her face turned into anger. She growled and jumped out of her seat, but was told by the flight attendant to sit back down. Alex nodded respectfully and sat back down.

"Whoa! What's got into you?" I asked. She was about to respond, but Galloway came in between us hastily and angry. The team and the three of us looked at him while he plopped down in his seat. He turned in his seat to look at all seven of us and glared then looked back ahead. We were beyond confused but we continued to ignore him.

"Wonder what's got his panties in a twist?" Alex asked completely calm and acted as if she never lost her temper a minute ago.

"The guy's as moody and mean as Ralph," I stated. Ann and Alex nodded in agreement. Ralph Chet was our families doctor and kept it that way. He's nice, but he rarely showed that side of him when it came to his patients. He's a really strict doctor and gives his patients lectures and stern talks on we should be more careful and never do it again.

"Well, at least Ralph has a nice side. I don't even think Galloway has one," Ann pointed out.

"I bet his lectures are a lot worse than Paul. Huh, Al?" I asked her and she paled then went wide-eyed.

"NO! Paul's lectures are ten times worse than Ralph's... No, scratch that. Make it two times worse because somehow they both are even when it comes to strictness and lectures."

Paul Rowl was a stickler for the rules and a police officer. He cares a lot about safety and makes sure that the rules he made are embedded in your mind. But if you break one of his rules, you'll be expecting one long lecture with a side of labor. Ann and I laughed. Alex would be the one who would get in the most trouble with Ralph and Paul. Alex has gotten hurt and in the most trouble that they put her as number one on their keep-an-on list. Alex shuddered.

"Never ever again! I was put under house arrest for 3 weeks by Ralph because I broke my arm after I fell off my blow tube while going down a hill."

"Wasn't it raining on that day?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, so?"

We looked at her in disbelief and laughed.

"Alex, you fell off said tube and rammed into Ralph's hummer while going 80mph!" I said while looking at our pouting Captain. She shrugged and waved me off.

"Details, details. But Paul was the WORSE! He gave me the longest don't-ever-ever-EVER-do-it again lecture and made me clean all of our houses for two whole months! Just because I wanted to miss school for one day."

"I told you that was him, but do you ever listen?" I questioned with a smirk. She glared half-heartedly at me and scoffed while Ann laughed.

"I just hope we don't see them when we land. The last thing I need is to be told I am under house arrest again or worse... LECTURED!"

I chuckled.

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

She thought it over and waved me off again.

"Meh. Anyway what I was about to tell you guys, before I was rudely interrupted, was that Galloway's lackeys reported that Tim threaten them, but didn't tell him the reason why and somehow Galloway was going to use this against him to get rid of Uncle Tim."

"What?!" Ann and I replied in bewilderment. She nodded and looked to see if anyone else was listening, but everyone was too excited to notice our conversation.

"Yep. The lackeys and Galloway were happy about this and I needed to know why. So I interrogated his two lackeys who were total perverts and told me that Tim threaten them for water FOR A FRIEND. Those idiots wouldn't give him water for someone who needed it because they were being jerks!" Alex explained in anger.

"Wait! So they wouldn't give him water because he asked... Those bastards!"

"Annabelle! Language!" I scolded.

"But why is he angry now?"

Alex smirked and I knew this wasn't good.

"What did you do?"

"One, they deserved it because they were sexually harassing me, so I taught them a lesson. Two, I told them to bring a message to Galloway personally."

She glared the last part at Galloway when he had his head turned away from us.

"And by lesson you mean the living crap out them till they bleed?"

She smirked and crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back into her chair.

"Yep."

Ann and I sighed. I shook my head.

"So what was that message?"

She looked at her nails like they were the most interesting thing on this plane at the moment.

"Hmm. I told them the usual for friend problems: Mess with them; mess with me."

Ann smiled happily at Alex's statement.

"Aww! Alex's a softie!"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Even though you act like a complete sarcastic jerk."

She grinned.

"And you know it!"

We laughed and quiet down and were silent the entire trip and through the landing. We waited for the next plane that would take us to Nevada and watched people pass by in silence.

"You know... I just realized something," Alex stated out of the blue. Ann and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, three things, actually. First, whatever did happen to our letters that we sent?"

She was right. We sent fifteen letters each to our parents, but we never got a reply from them.

"Maybe they got lost in the mail?" Ann offered.

"Maybe..." Alex answered, but to no one in particular.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about snail mail, now is there?" I stated. Alex snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah. You're right, but still... No. Never mind."

"What?" Ann asked. She looked at us with complete confusion in her eyes.

"Why didn't they respond to that incident?"

Ann and I were confused at first until it dawned on us.

"That incident... You mean where we were attacked and separated from our rescue team and you?"

She nodded and looked back at the people walking by.

"We were gone for two years and when we returned to base, everyone was happy and relieved to see us, but... not one phone call, text, email, letter, or anything. Nada. Zip. Zero. It's like..."

It finally dawned on me what Alex was talking about.

"They didn't even know we were gone."

"What do you mean, Mars?" Ann asked confused.

"What I mean, Ann, and what Alex means is that if we were M.I.A. someone would've told our parents about it and would've told them we returned, too.

"So?... *gasp* You mean they didn't tell them?!"

Alex nodded.

"It wouldn't be surprising if they didn't tell them we were returning; although, I highly doubt it because of Galloway coming and telling us that he was sent to personally pick us up."

We nodded.

"But what was that third thing?"

She didn't respond for a while and we were being called aboard for our flight home. Alex and I sat next to each other and Ann sat across the isle from us. Alex took her airborne medicine and stared out the window. None of us spoke to each other for a few hours into the plane ride. Ann fell asleep while Alex and I watched inflight movies.

"Mars?" She asked in a hush tone after the movie was over.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what Uncle Tim does in the military?"

"Huh?" I asked and looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and shrugged.

"I'm just saying. Uncle Tim and the others all work together in the military, but have you ever notice it's just Uncle Tim's and Uncle Martin's team and our parents fighting some evil terrorist dude? Why just them? Why our parents too?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, but from what I heard that this terrorist calls himself Starscream and has some high tech super weapons."

Alex scrunched up her face in pain.

"Ugh! My brain hurts from all this thinking. I'm going to sleep."

Alex stood up and grabbed above us in the compartment a blanket and pillow. I grabbed myself one, too, and right before I fell asleep, Alex nudged me.

"Mars? Something's been bugging me since I heard something from that incident."

"Hmm?" I yawned while answering and drifting into sleep. Right before I fell asleep and Alex was falling in and out of sleep and trying her best to ask her question. I heard her before I blacked out.

"What's a Cybertronian?"

We both fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**IDK007: Sorry to make you guys wait so long things have been difficult for these past few weeks. I will hopefully get the next chapter up by the end of this month. I tried to make a play on words with the names; try to figure out who's who. Please read and review.**


	7. That Incident

***Megatron finally allowed IDK007 to go home after Optimus ordered her to and a huge argument broke between the two. She agreed to go home for a week and now is working on stories in her room and has refused to come out to play with Jazz and her guardian***

**Jazz: *looks at door and waiting outside of IDK007's room* She's been in there for quite some time.. *turns to Barricade* Is she alright?**

**Barricade: *looks up from reading datapad* *le sigh* Physically, she's fine, well, other than her eating sweets and all... Mentally... Well, I have no idea what goes through her head some times. She refuses to let me help her with her school work though and lately she's been avoiding us.**

**Jazz: Why's that?**

**Barricade: *shrugs* From what Elita-1 told me, she's been brainstorming for other stories and concentrating more on her work and writings.**

**Jazz: Hmm.. You don't think she's just mad about Optimus and Megatron fighting?**

**Barricade: Who knows. But I do know one thing, she's anxious about something and refuses to talk. **

**Jazz: *looks confused* Huh? What do you mean?**

**Barricade: *le sigh* Forget about it. She'll come around. She just needs space to think. Just do the disclaimer and whatever for her. *returns to reading datapad***

**Jazz: *sits down on floor* IDK007 doesn't own Transformers and only owns her OCs. Please read and review. *returns back to watching the door***

**A/N: thoughts-underline & flashback-italics. **

***Warning: potty mouth language ahead!* (0_o;)**

* * *

Ch. 6 That Incident

*3rd PoV*

"So... Why are we here again?" Sideswipe asked.

The present Cybertronians groaned. This was the tenth time he asked and the humans were also getting annoyed by his constant question.

"For the last time, Sides, General Morshower wanted to talk about something," Lennox replied.

"How can this be more important than our own kids coming back from the field?" Carly asked.

"That's because it's about your kids," a voice replied.

Decepticons, Autobots, and humans turned to see General Morshower walking in with a man who was in his late forties wearing a white suit and turban with a red tie. His skin was a dark tan and his eyes were chocolate brown. Everyone was confused by the man's presence but were even more confused by what the man said.

"It has been a while since I have seen Cybertronians in one area; especially, since the last time I met one, they used my village and I as slaves."

Everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked nervously. "The Autobots and the Decepticons would never do that at a time of peace!"

The man smiled sadly.

"I know that, Madam, but it was not the Autobots nor the Decepticons who did this.."

"Starscream," Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide, calm down. We don't need you going crazy with guns blazing," Theresa ordered.

He grunted and the man chuckled.

"Yes, but this happened right after the peace treaty was created between the two. Our sister village suffered under Starscream's reign longest and shortly after, our village came under his control."

"But how? When? Why? Why didn't anyone tell us?!"

The man sighed.

"I can tell you when, why were captured, and how we were set free, but Mr. Morshower can answer the last one."

They turned to the general in question. He sighed and nodded.

"What he can also tell you is who saved you and your village, right, Mr. Flynn?"

"Flynn? You don't look like a Flynn," Skidz stated.

Everyone turned and glared at him then he got slapped in the back of the head by Chromia.

"Sorry, Mr. Flynn. That was rude of him."

Mr. Flynn chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. That name is my great-great-great-great grandfather's last name he picked when he entered America. My full name in America is Aryan Joseph Flynn, but if I were born in India, my name would've been Aryan Naveen Jain. And please, call me Ary."

Everyone sighed in relief and smiled and nodded.

"You said you can answer three of our questions and General Morshower's question. Care to answer, Mr. Flynn?" Prowl asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but I can also show you."

Ary took a black flash drive out of his pocket and handed it to General Morshower, who in turn, gave it to a tech guy and ordered to set up right away.

"As to answering your questions, yes. Two years, six months, hundred days, and many long and suffering hours and seconds ago, I was a slave and set free from control of Starscream. My village and sister village were saved by a few men and women soldiers. The total of them... at least 8 to 10 of them."

Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes/optics widened.

"That few?! But how? Now way that many soldiers could save two villages and survive!" Lennox stated in disbelief.  
"No, but there were 30 or more when they arrived to my village and left with the women, children, and elderly. Those few stayed behind to protect the few who couldn't escape on the helicopters."

He looked at Lennox, Epps, and Sam.

"Out of those few were your daughters who stayed behind... Your children fought bravely and proved that no matter the odds and numbers there would be a silver lining in the darkest of clouds."

He sighed and shook his head and looked at Sam.

"You, Mr. Witwicky, have one stubborn kid that doesn't know the very meaning of doubt. She pushed and shoved everyone to keep moving."

He chuckled.

"Even though at the time the odds were against her and especially her life."

He looked to General Morshower who nodded.

"I believe it's time to show you what the meaning of seeing through another's point of view is really about."

General looked at the tech guy and nodded. The tech guy typed and pressed play on a jumbo sized screen. Both human and Cybertronian were shocked and could not believe what came on the screen: a gun was aimed at them and a minicon with one optic holding it.

-*Ary's POV &Video*-

_"Please don't shoot me! I beg you! My granddaughter can't take care of herself! Her relatives are in America! Please!"_

_"Shut up, fleshy! I don't care about the sparkling. You and your village are no longer needed. Besides you and the sparkling will see each other real soon."_

_The drone pointed the gun at my forehead._

_"Grandpa!"_

_I turned my head to see my little granddaughter being held back by a drone._

_"Let him go! He didn't do anything! Let him go! Let him go! LET HIM GO!" she screamed while sobbing._

_"Silence fleshy! Or I'll shoot you first!"_

_She sobbed even harder but was silent. He turned back to me and placed the gun back on my forehead._

_"Say goodbye to this mud ball and hello to the well of sparks!"_

_I closed my eyes. This is it. Then I heard a bang and thought I was dead. But I still feel pain... I opened my eyes slowly and saw the drone who was about to shoot me on the ground dead with a shot wound to the temple. I looked to my granddaughter and the other drone. She shoved the drone's hands away and ran towards me. She hugged me and cried into my chest. I looked at the drone who was confused and angry._

_"What?... WHAT THE SLAG?! Who fired that shot?"_

_He glared at us._

_"I don't know what you did, old man, but..."_

_His arm transformed into a laser cannon and aimed it at us._

_"You and the sparkling will die!"_

_I curled my body over her the best I could and tried to be strong in front of her. What happen next was a blur: someone ran into the room and tackled the drone into the wall while stabbing a glowing green blade into his chest. The drone screamed in pain until the person took out a gun from their side and shot his face clean off. The person removed it's blade from the drone's chest and let the drone fall to the floor where it bled glowing orange blood. I looked at the dead drones and looked at my savior._

_At first, I thought the person was another drone until I saw tan skin around the neck. So it's a human wearing armor. I was about to ask who they were until the person turned their head to me. I could tell this person was a leader through the glowing green visor. The person's eyes were strong, wise, dark, and tired. The person started to talk, but I had no clue what the person was saying, but I figured the person was a female through her voice. This went on for fifteen minutes until a familiar language came up..._

_"*Parlez-vous français?"_

_She's asking me for my language._

_"*Paril italiano?... *Sprechen sie deutsh?... *Anda berbicara bahasa indonesia?... *Talar du svenska?... *Habla usted español?... *Vy govorite Rossii?..."_

_She sighed in frustration._

_"Do you speak English?"_

_"Y,yes... I speak English. But who are you?"_

_She nodded. _

_"Your questions will be answered soon, but first we have to get you two to the copters and medical attention."_

_ She moved behind me and took her blade and swung down on my handcuffs. They broke on impact. I removed the rest of my cuffs and she put her hand out for me to grab. I held my granddaughter in one arm and grabbed her hand with my free one. She lifted me up and nodded. She pulled us to the exit but stopped and looked down the hallway both sides. We stood there for a minute until she cursed._

_"Shit tacos, Mars! You said they wouldn't have that many guards inside the building."_

_She put her free hand on her ear where an antenna was sticking out. She was quiet and listening to the response._

_"Don't get all hippy and religious on me! Where's team Beta?" _

_She squeezed my hand and her visor grew brighter by the second._

_"Great. Just great. Not only do I have to save a village who were under enslavement for God knows how long, but I have to save a useless group of weak ass soldiers that aren't even mine! Gah! Mars! Just find team Beta's leader and get them the hell in order! Captain out!"_

_She let go of my hand and turned to us._

_"Sorry, this may hurt your 'man pride,' but I'm in a hurry."_

_I was confused until she picked me up bridal style with my granddaughter on me and carried us out into the hallway._

_"W,what is the meaning of this?!"_

_She ignored me and looked both ways again. There was a crash and yelling coming from our left._

_"Looks like we're going right."_

_She turned right and I heard clicking from behind her. I looked to see her back forming a jet pack. What is she!? She ran forward and the jet pack kicked on._

_"Hold on!"_

_We were moving at high speed and my face felt like rubber. I held my granddaughter close while we weaved in and out of hallways with no problems until I heard gunfire. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the drones were flying after us._

_"We've got company!" I yelled at her over the wind._

_She nodded and was dodging shots. The farther we got the wider the hallway became. At this rate, they'll catch us! It got worse when they did start to catch up and reach for us. My granddaughter screamed in fear when one of the drones tugged at me hard toward them._

_"Oh no, you don't!" _

_She removed her hand under my legs and shot her hand at the drones with a hidden blade in her arm. She dodged and sliced drones' hands coming toward us. My granddaughter gasped. _

_"Oh no! They're closing us in!"_

_I looked forward and she was right. They're closing our only exit!... I think. That's when it occurred to me that this area was completely new to us and different from the ones I've been through. Her visor flashed in realization._

_"Hold on! This could get messy!"_

_I heard more clicking from behind her back and a green light was surrounding us._

_"What's happening?!"_

_"What? You haven't been in an electrical speed barrier before?"_

_We stared at her in absolute confusion._

_"No? Well, this is your lucky day!" Then why do I not feel so lucky at the moment?!_

_The light completely surrounded us and I couldn't see anything around us, or more importantly, in front of us. _

_"We're going in blind?!"_

_"Nope. Now just be good passengers and hold tight."_

_I didn't even know if we made it or not, but by the sound of screaming of both the wind and the drones, we were probably going over the speed of a jet. She squeezed us close to her and lunged forward. I closed my eyes in fear. Please! Don't let this be the end! I heard a boom and opened my eyes. The green shield around us started to disperse and she swung her legs out in front and skidded across the floor on her feet. She stopped and kneeled down to put us down gently. She looked between us in question. I nodded to affirm her we were okay. She nodded back and stood up. She looked to at the door then to the ceiling. She seemed to be thinking then sighed and she shook her head. She turned to look at me._

_"We-"_

_She stopped and her visor glowed bright green and pulled out her sword. Her hands were shaking. Why is she acting like this? I was getting worried until I realized why she was acting that way. Right behind her was a big huge cage with long glowing pink bars, but that's not what terrified us or her. Because right behind those giant glowing bars were two floating purple eyes looking straight at us in anger. _

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Barricade: *nudges Jazz awake* Hey!**

**Jazz: Huh?!**

**Barricade: She left a note on the floor.**

**Jazz: What?! *looks at door and sees note on the floor* What does it say? *activates holoform and reads aloud:**

**'Dear to whoever reads this,**

**Hey guys! Cliffhanger! Sorry I am not doing this disclaimer this round. Turns out, I have a tiny allergic reaction to the change in weather and caught the sniffles. I promise to continue writing in the mean time, so don't worry. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews from Autobot Mechanical-operations, FallenAshe, and to the old and newly added followers (:D). And to answer Alpha Centarus' question: behaviour change, yes; no alternate personalities exactly; thoughts, actions, combat experience, PTSD ... maybe, but you have to continue reading to see the change in behavior of the three. ;3 **

**Translation of the languages in order:**

***do you speak French?**

***do you speak Italian?**

***do you speak German?**

***do you speak Indonesian?**

***do you speak Swedish?**

***do you speak Spanish?**

***do you speak Russian?**

**Love your clueless friend,**

**IDK007**

**PS: Jazz and Cade, take a break. It'll be awhile since Hook put me in here under house arrest and Ratchet looked me from the outside. (-_-;;)**

**Barricade: So that's why Hook has been sending me to handle soup runs.**

**Jazz: Aw, poor little sparks... Now to go steal the pass codes and keys from the Hatchet. Later, Cade. *transforms and drives to med bay***

**Barricade: *le sigh* Read and Review.**


	8. How Can it Be?

**IDK007: *in the Decepticon base staring at the ceilng* *le sigh***

**Barricade: *watching TV* Stop that.**

**IDK007: *confused* doing what?**

**Barricade: Sighing. You've been doing that for 5 hours and I am so tempted to blast the next person who walks into the room because of your obnoxious sighing.**

**IDK007: *stares at guardian in silence***

**Barricade: Better. Now-**

**IDK007: *sighs and roars then rolls around on the floor***

**Barricade: *looks at charge with a bored look* Seriously?**

***Thundercracker walks in and stops and stares at authoress on the floor rolling around***

**TC: *turns to Barricade* is this normal?**

**Barricade: With her? Yes. Could you do the disclaimer for her? She says I am no longer allowed to.**

**TC: *shrugs* Whatever. IDK007 does not own Transformers and only owns her OCs. Please R&R. *walks back out of the room and Barricade continues watching TV while authoress falls asleep***

**A/N: WARNING! CURSING AHEAD!**

**Previously on _Like Fathers_:**

_She stopped and her visor glowed bright green and pulled out her sword. __Her hands were shaking. Why is she acting like this?__ I was getting worried until I realized why she was acting that way. Right behind her was a big huge cage with long glowing pink bars, but that's not what terrified us or her. Because right behind those giant glowing bars were two floating purple eyes looking straight at us in anger._

* * *

Ch. 7 How Can it Be?

_I gulped in fear and looked between it and her. She looked at it in fear, but in a flash she glared at it._

_"Who or what the hell are you?"_

_It's optics moved to her and seemed to be surprised then turned into confusion._

_"You... You reek of both Autobot and Decepticon, but surprisingly of the great leaders of Cybertron during the war."_

_I was shocked. __The Decepticons have made peace with the Autobots and now work together with soldiers, but there is no way she works with them. Though how did she get close to Optimus Prime and Megatron without being caught for trespassing?__ Her reaction only proved my theory of her working with them._

_"Who or what the fuck are those?! And don't avoid my question!"_

_He, by the voice, seemed amused and chuckled which seemed to piss her off even more._

_"Now, now, sparkling. No need to be angry. I want to help."_

_She snorted._

_"Yeah you do. And I want to actually follow orders for once."_

_The giant thing seemed to look as if he were smiling and laughed whole heartedly which caused the room to shake._

_"What the hell is so funny?!" she asked being thoroughly annoyed._

_"I am sorry, sparkling. It's just no one has ever acted this way in front of me before."_

_"Tch! I wonder why," she asked sarcastically._

_He seemed to smirk._

_"You have no idea."_

_Her glare seemed to soften, but it was still terrifying._

_"You got a name or do I call you asswipe, asswipe?"_

_He chuckled._

_"My designation is Nitrospark."_

_She nodded._

_"Love to tell you mine, but I'm in a hurry," she said while turning her back to Nitrospark and looked back up at the ceiling._

_"I already know your name, Captain, but if you wish to keep it secret-"_

_She turned back to Nitrospark and her glare returned to its original intensity._

_"It's Captain Witwicky. Now shut it, asswipe!"_

_She started showing how much she was tired of Nitrospark's presence. He chuckled._

_"A very fiesty sparkling, aren't you?"_

_She scowled and cursed._

_"Don't make me change my mind on freeing you!"_

_"Wait! What?! You're going to let him out?!"_

_She turned to me with a bored look through her visor._

_"We have no other choice, besides, he may be our only ticket out of here."_

_She turned to him and she pulled out a gun that resembled a hand held shotgun._

_"I'd stand back if I were you and that includes you two, too." _

_I nodded and we stood back and Nitrospark moved away from the bars. She pulled the trigger and fired four loud and powerful shots at the cage which seemed to react and started glowing bright until it shattered into tiny pieces. She put her shotgun away and Nitrospark came into view. If he didn't look big from behind the cage, then he definitely surpassed it. He walked into the light and had silver and black skin of metal. He had armor that covered his chest, legs, neck, tail, and face. __Nitrospark is a big, giant, metal__-_

_"Dragon...," Captain Witwicky said in awe._

_He looked at us but seemed to watch the captain more. Something flashed out of his optics and hit the captain. She jumped in surprise and backed toward us and put herself in between us and Nitrospark. His optics dimmed then became bright again. He looked straight at her._

_"You are injured."_

_"What?" I asked._

_He moved closer to us and I moved my granddaughter behind and the captain put her arm in front of us and moved us back._

_"You are injured, sparkling. You need medical attention." __He sounds really concerned for her... but why? He doesn't even know her. Let alone, she probably has no clue on who or what he is either__._

_"Does it really hurt, captain?" my granddaughter asked worried. _

_She turned to look at her and sighed._

_"It doesn't feel that bad. Just feels like a pinch that's all."_

_Nitrospark did not like her answer by the way his face expressed._

_"A pinch? Sparkling, your shoulder is leaking and by my scanners indication, it feels like the pit."_

_She turned to glare at him._

_"I'm fine." __Shoulder?__ I looked at her left shoulder where my hand was and pulled it back to see blood all over it. I gasped._

_"Captain! Your shoulder is wounded badly! We need to find a doctor immediately!"_

_She turned to me tired and annoyed._

_"As soon as we get you two out of here then I will see a medic."_

_I noticed she started to sway, but stopped herself immediately and stood strong. Nitrospark moved his face to her and nudged her gently towards his back. _

_"Get on. I will get the three of you out of this building."_

_We all moved forward without hesitation and climbed on his back. He spread his wings and began flapping them. He jumped up and flew to the ceiling._

_"Whoa!" _

_The Captain took the words right out of me. He then fired lightening from his mouth and destroyed the roof. We flew into the cold night air and moved from the facility to above the village. _

_"We need to get to the helicopters. We have to take these guys to safety."_

_Nitrospark flew to a clearing and landed near the helicopters. Soldiers and people stared in fear and awe of Nitrospark and the captain, but the captain and him didn't stay to pay attention. She helped us off while he stared into the sky. The captain moved us to the helicopters, but some soldiers blocked us off._

_"What is the meaning of this, soldiers?" she said while moving in front of us. The soldiers looked between each other in fear and confusion. _

_"Iz zhere a problem?" a solider asked while walking between the other soldiers path. This one was taller than the captain and had a silver visor in black armor._

_"What do you think you're doing, Heinrich?" _

_"Oh if it izn't ze little Captain Vitvicky."_

_"I will not repeat myself, lieutenant." __This person.. He must be a male German by the sound of it and what the captain had said he seems to be her second in command._

_"Ve are following orderz."_

_"No, you are not. These soldiers just stopped these civilians from getting to the helicopters for safety. You better have a good God damn reason why they can't get on."_

_"Zhere is no room."_

_"Well then make room!"_

_"That won't be necessary, Captain."_

_We turned to see another female soldier approaching in black armor with a pink visor._

_"What do you mean, Martinez? We have direct orders to-"_

_"Orders have been changed. We evacuate with whoever is on the copters and leave."_

_She handed the captan a note. She read it and squeezed the note in her hand._

_"Who gave this new order and why wasn't I notified?!"_

_"Can't say, but whoever it is gave us a new order and we must follow it."_

_Captain was silent and stared at the note in her hand._

_"You have an hour to get your team to pull out and enter the copters."_

_And with that the woman walked away with the rest of the soldiers except for the lieutenant. _

_"What are your orderz, Captain?"_

_She looked at the note one last time then threw it away. _

_"Screw orders. We stay and I'm not leaving till these S.O.B.s are gone!"_

_The lieutenant nodded and talked on his ear piece._

_"All unitz of Team Orion, ve are taking zhese *altmetalle down! Ve do not leave until zhe civilians are zafe!"_

_"Where's Lennox?"_

_He pointed to a building and nodded her thanks. She ordered us to follow and we entered the room full of injured people and soldiers. Some were leaving and heading to the copters while some were motionless or attended the injured. She walked passed a few people and bodies until we stood behind a tall woman with tan skin and dirty blonde hair who was tending a wounded person._

_"Lennox."_

_She turned to us with cold brown eyes then soften them as soon as she saw us._

_"Jeeze, Witwicky, you scared me."_

_The captain nodded._

_"Watch these two will you or better yet, make them useful. I also need a quick patch on the shoulder."_

_She scowled as soon as she saw my stained covered hand and her torn shoulder armor._

_"What did you do to yourself?!"_

_"Be a soldier that's what!"_

_Lennox sighed and motioned the captain to sit and remove her armor._

_"You two stay in the back and I will get back to you shortly."_

_I nodded and moved ourselves out of the way of the moving soldiers and helpers, but I kept an eye on the captain and Lennox. She removed the top of her armor off revealing a bloody gray shirt and her tan skin. Her shoulder was worse than I thought. The scratch went from the front of her shoulder to the middle of her back. Lennox was definitely not happy and was scowling while she patched up the wound. The captain's face was emotionless and Lennox worked quickly and patted on Captain Witwicky's good shoulder to tell her she was done. The captain got up and put on her armor and ran back outside to the battlefield. Lennox walked towards with a serious and desperate look in her eyes._

_"Sir, do you have a medical background?"_

_I nodded._

_"Okay. I need you to tend with those with minor injuries so they can get back on the field."_

_She turned to my granddaughter._

_"Little one, there are some caregivers through that door in the back. Stay there, please. Your grandfather is going to be a little occupied."_

_My granddaughter nodded and hugged me then went to the next room. Lennox handed me hand sanitizer and some gloves with a medical kit._

_"Please, time is of the essence."_

_I nodded and got to work. After three hours of helping the wounded and bracing myself from explosions, I walked around to see the damage of my village. Soldiers and villagers were either dead, injured, crying, bleeding, resting or looking at what remained of our home. I found the captain at the entrance of the village with Nitrospark standing at his full height. He was bigger than his dragon form and seemed to be talking to Captain Witwicky. I walked closer to them and noticed her helmet was gone and revealed a young girl with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. Her armor was torn to shreds and revealed her injured shoulder slowly bleeding. __At least the wound was taken care of. I fear if she didn't have it treated she would have been dead in at least an hour__. I cleared my throat and she turned to me with tired brown blood shot eyes. She nodded to me and looked at the rising sun._

_"Captain Witwicky-,"_

_"You know you've been calling me that since you've found out, but never have you referred to me as Witwicky."_

_I was caught off guard and she turned to me with a smile you would see on a mischievous child._

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"No. I just wanted to know why you don't call me by that name instead."_

_I smiled sheepishly and she became serious again and turned to the sun again. I was confused and looked up at Nitrospark for an explanation, but he looked at me with those eyes that seemed to tell me to back away. He would sometimes flash concern to the captain, but she ignored him. She sighed and looked up at him. _

_"So what do you plan to do now?"_

_He shrugged._

_"I will stay until your mission is successful."_

_She nodded and looked at me._

_"I have a few questions I would like to ask you, Mr..."_

_"Aryan. Aryan Flynn."_

_We shook hands and she nodded._

_"I am Captain Alex Witwicky and our mission is to stop this illegal weapon and slavery trading. You must answer my questions truthfully and willingly under the oath of the Constitution. Do you agree to these conditions?"_

_I nodded._

_"Have you been experimented, drugged and/or any form of abuse?" _

_"Worked as a slave and I have no memory of any other abuse."_

_She nodded and continued questioning._

_"How long have you been here?"_

_"A year. I can't remember exactly when I arrived."_

_"Where are you from originally?"_

_"America. I lived in Maine."_

_She nodded then took something out of her side pocket and handed it to me._

_"Have you seen this man?"_

_It was a picture of a young man in his early twenties and had military cut brunette hair and dark compassionate brown eyes and wore a military uniform. __I have seen him before, but where...!... Ah! There! _

_"Yes. I remember him. He was here with a group of slaves and was sent to our sister village in the east."_

_She seemed to be in pain and shock._

_"Captain?"_

_"Sparkling?"_

_She put up her hand and shook her head._

_"That will be all, Mr. Flynn. Thank you for your time."_

_She stared at the sky that began changing colors._

_"Was he someone important?" I asked._

_She was silent and sighed._

_"He is Major Thomas Morshower. He was supposed to be in charge of this mission instead of me."_

_"But he's missing?" Nitrospark finished. _

_She nodded._

_"I promised someone I would bring him back alive and I intend to keep it."_

_I nodded in agreement._

_"I want to help."_

_"I won't stop you but do not get in my way," she stated with coldness._

_I saluted._

_"M'am."_

_She chuckled._

_"Please call me Alex."_

_I smiled and nodded._

_"Alex, thank you."_

_"Don't thank me yet. I'm not done and I intend to get you home and this village back on its' feet."_

_I frowned, but nodded curtly. She smiled lightly._

_"Then you are dismissed, soldier."_

_I saluted and walked away from them. __I hope I can help her, but I have a feeling Nitrospark won't let me or anyone help__. I looked at them once more them my world went black._

_-*_End Video/Ary's PoV*-

* * *

The humans and Transformers were in shock.

"This happened two years ago."

"But you said a year you were trapped."

He nodded.

"Yet, you fainted. Explain."

"A blackout kill," Morshower finally spoke. "It's supposed to freeze the mind and makes all major functions stop."

Morshower looked at Will and Sarah.

"Your daughter performed brain surgery on this man with little or probably no background of medical surgery. She saved his life with the help of the present Cybertronian."

"But who is Nitrospark?" Sam asked the question on the present humans' minds.

"He was a legend on Cybertron. A dangerous mech," Megatron explained with a faraway look.

"The only bot who defied even the most of orders and only followed one: Primus."

Everyone was silent.

"He was the only one who could hear Primus, other than a Prime. We would listen to him for any good or bad news."

"But if he was important on Cybertron, why is he on Earth and underground?"

The transformers were silent.

"Uh, guys?" Will asked.

"Sorry, Will, but we really don't know either," Ironhide answered reluctantly. The humans were shocked and looked between each other in confusion.

"But that leads to the other problem," Carly said while turning to the quiet Morshower.

"Glenn, you never told us your kid was missing. Did James know this?"

Morshower didn't respond and sighed in exhaustion.

"James didn't know and neither did I."

Everyone was confused.

"How can this be?"

"No one knows. I was told that he was in charge of a mission to save a village full of civilians and he was successful. He reported that his team and him would stay in the area to keep a lookout for any enemies if they return and stop the source of the problem... I didn't find out about the situation till I got a phone call from Tom's fiancee telling me about receiving a call from him and telling her everything that has happen in the last two years. I did what any pissed off father/general would do, I went to go see the problem myself."

He shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"The first person I met when I landed was your kid, Sam. She was more banged up than my son and Mars. I stayed the night, but by the next morning, all of them were healed. It was as if they were never in a battle. Everyone of us were baffled except for the villagers and civilians."

He turned to Aryan.

"You called your sister village the Temple of Protection. Yet your village was called the Home of Light. Explain what makes each other so special."

Aryan chuckled.

"I do not know the story behind the sister village, but my village is directed towards the sun, but we were always blessed with vegetations even due to the lack of water."

"That can't be possible!"

"It's illogical!"

Aryan smiled.

"Illogical, but not impossible."

Theresa gasped.

"It was an underground water reserve."

He nodded.

"Yes and that's what interested our captors. They believed it may be mixed with energon."

"And was it?" Barricade asked.

"Yes but it was a small mine and far from the water reserve. We were force to dig it out."

The transformers looked away from the humans in shame for the problems that have happened due to the lack of energon and the methods used to gather it.

"Which leaves only one question: what happened in the sister village?"

"And the only one who can answer that question is..."

Carly held Sam's hand tightly. He sighed in pain and shook his head.

"You've of all people know she won't talk so easily."

Morshower nodded.

"But there is always Nitrospark."

The transformers looked amongst each other and nodded nervously. They didn't want the sparkling to get involve in the war, but to deal over a child for a legendary mech is a dangerous move.

"I will not allow you to interrogate my niece," Megatron stated with malice.

Morshower sighed in defeat.

"I understand this and I don't want her to be interrogated either, but that won't stop Galloway from doing it."

The cons and bots tensed while the charges glared in Morshowers' direction.

"Oh, he will NOT touch my baby girl," Sam stated with venom that even surprised the bots and cons. Carly nodded in agreement with a cold expression on her face. Epps and Will's family worked together to protect each other's kids and weren't too thrilled with the Galloway subject.

"We can't do anything now till all the players are in their places."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began planning on ways to keep Galloway from getting his hands on the kids.

"Well, I believe you parents have daughters to welcome back," Morshower stated while checking his watch, "their plane should be arriving soon. Better hurry before Mars gets impatient."

The parents smiled and nodded as if the meeting never happened.

"Thank you, sir," the three men said and saluted Morshower. He nodded and dismissed them. The parents rode with their respected guardians and drove off to pick up their kids. During their drive, they were all excited and nervous to see how their kids have grown into women.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! It was kicking me to finally type this thing and I did it! (:D) **

**I am terribly sorry for such a long wait I have exams coming up and will be studying for the most time. But the next chapter will be up before you know it... Yea! (^_^;;;) Please R&R! IDK007 signing out!**

***altmetalle means scrap metal in German**


	9. Home at Last

**IDK007: Hey guys! Sorry I have been updating for a while... Okay more than 'A WHILE' but I had a family issue and well, it didn't turn out very well. I am going to try to do better and since it is summer I will have more work done, but sorry in advance due to me getting distracted by other stories that pop into my head. (^_^;;) And to answer my replies and question:**

**Galem (Guest)****: Yes, but not legit niece. She is just calling Megatron her uncle and Optimus as well because she views them as family and Sam is really close with both leaders so he calls them brothers along with Bumblebee. And, also to note that the story is AU. **

**WingBladeWeaver1357****: Thank you! I will keep updating on kicking of the ugly decptibutt screamer!**

**nolagirl1145****: Thanks for helping me get into gear for finishing this chapter!**

**Read and Review and I don't own transformers! (wish I did though) Only own OCs! Enjoy! :D**

**A/N: thoughts=underline, asterisks around word= actions**

* * *

Ch. 8 Home at Last

*Ann's PoV*

I awoke to the noise of the plane's engines descending and my ears popping. I yawned and stretched out my back. I made sure not to disturb the passenger next to me. I looked at my friends who were positioned awkwardly on each other with their legs wrapped around each other. I held in my laughter and took a photo with my iPhone. Blackmail folder is full_._ I flicked Mars in the ear and she groaned in response. She opened her eyes and blinked.

"Are we there yet?" she asked while repositioning herself and waking/kicking Alex in the process. Alex groaned and threw her pillow at Mars but missed her and hit me.

"Oof!"

The pillow fell from my face and I glared at the two snickering high ranked soldiers. The announcement came on about landing and I noticed it was late outside. Alex stretched and yawned.

"That was ridiculously long!"

Mars nodded and cracked her neck which made Alex shuddered in disgust. I chuckled. We were silent through the landing and exiting of the plane and waited for our luggage on the carousel ring. Alex broke the silence while she stared at the machine.

"It feels weird to be home."

Mars and I nodded in agreement with her. It didn't feel like we were home, but some kind of strange place or country.

"Maybe it's because we've been away for so long it just feels weird. That's all. It will probably go away soon," Marcelle suggested.

"No, I know that, but it's something else... "

A serious and annoyed look crossed her face.

"Someone's watching us."

Mars tensed and I nodded. It felt like eyes were drilling a hole into my head just standing here.

"What should we do?" I asked and Alex sighed.

"Nothing... for now."

Our luggage finally came out and we grabbed them then exited quickly outside into the crisp cold night air.

"Now this is home!" Alex said while taking a deep breathe and letting it out happily. Mars chuckled.

"Can't believe it's been four years since we've been home," I said while looking at the black starless sky. I turned to see Mars and Al nod in agreement, but I could tell the impact from being home is starting to take its toll on them. A few minutes went by with all three of us silent. I continued to look at the stars while sitting on the dirt ground when Alex spoke up.

"I never realized how much I miss this place."

We both looked at her while she was perched on her bag staring at the open dark fields.

"All my life here I've always dreamed of leaving this place and going on my own adventure...but..."

I saw a tear escape our fearless leader and she sniffled. Mars was quiet and hugged herself as soon as the shock of leaving home had come. I couldn't hold back my tears and started to cry. I heard someone approach and sit next to me then felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up and saw Al with a sad smile. I leaned my head into her shoulder while she calmed me down. I stared with her at the dark fields. After thirty minutes, we saw headlights coming our way.

"Ann, Alex, look."

We saw three vehicles drive in front of us and park. Al and I stood up and brushed the dirt off our butts. Our mothers came out of the passenger side doors of the three cars. They rushed towards us and bombarded us with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Belle! I should've said no to this whole thing. I've missed you so much!" she said while squeezing the air out of me. I hugged back tightly the best I could.

"I've missed you, too, Mom!"

We were both crying then we laughed. I looked at Alex and Mars. Al was crying on her mom's shoulder and hugged her tightly while her mom was crying too and comforted her. Mars' mom was hugging her and would not let go while Mars was crying for the first time I had ever seen her express her emotions in front of us. Our dads came out from the back seat of the vehicles with other people with them. I ran to my dad and hugged him tightly.

"Annabelle... You've grown so much," he whispered.

"But I've never out grown you, dad."

He chuckled and let go of me to look at me.

"I believe I'm not the only one who wanted to see you come home."

I was confused when I looked behind my dad and met bright blue eyes. I smiled like a little kid who found out they were going to Disney World.

"Uncle Hide!"

I jumped up and hugged him by the neck. He laughed and twirled me around. He put me down and smiled at me.

"Heh. You haven't changed a bit, sparkling."

Uncle Aaron Hide was an old time family friend and best friend of my dad. He has a buzz cut pepper colored hair and he was 6' and in his forties. There were scars on his tan muscled skin and a few on his face. He wore a black shirt and gray camouflage pants with black combat boots. He had on two tags that had a weird face on it and the other one said Ironhide. I always looked up to him as a kid and he's always had my back if I had any problems. One day I am going to repay the favor. I smiled at him.

"I've missed you, Uncle Hide."

I hugged him tightly around the chest and he chuckled and patted me on the head.

"I missed you, too, Sparkling."

I looked at my parents who were looking at each other smiling like they had a surprise.

"What are you two hiding from me?" I asked while smirking.

My father went wide eyed and Uncle Hide tensed, but my mom was calm.

"Ann, we have something to tell you."

I looked at her in confusion and saw from the corner of my eye Alex smirking and Mars smiling like crazy.

"Yeah, mom?"

"You remember what I told you four years ago?"

"Oh my gosh!"

I covered my mouth and started tearing up.

"You mean.."

My dad smiled and went to the truck and took out a baby who was wearing a red beanie and blue onesie with stars of different colors on it.

"Belle, meet your baby brother, Brandon Charles Lennox."

Dad gave me him and I looked at a chubby, peached skinned sleeping baby. Al and Mars came hovering over me.

"D'awww! He's so cute!" Alex gushed.

"Can I trade brothers with ya?" Mars asked.

I chuckled.

"I don't think I can handle two big brothers and a little one yet."

"Dude, we need to give him a nickname."

"Alex, he's only one. You can't give him a nickname yet."

"Says who? We shall call him Lil' Pig."

"No way! You're just calling him that because he's chubby."

"Yep!"

"Nah! We'll call him BC."

"No Mars!"

We argued over the nicknames till our parents and uncles were laughing at us.

"You three argue like old women," Mr. Jazz stated with a cheeky smile.

We stuck our tongues out at him and they laughed louder. Brandon stirred at little and I held him close and he fell back to sleep. I sighed a relief and Alex smiled proudly and patted me on the shoulder.

"You'll make an awesome big sister, Ann."

I smiled fondly.

"Thanks Al."

"No offense to ruining the touchy moment, but... I want to go home," Mars complained while folding her arms.

We all laughed.

"You bein' a wimp, Epps?" Alex asked while slowly approaching her. She was annoyed for a second then went wide eyed.

"Oh no! No Al! Don't you dare!"

Alex chased Mars around the barren desert with the help of Mr. Epps, Mr. Jazz, and Mr. Ben.

"Dad! Uncle Jazz! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Nope!" they replied in unison while blocking her off.

"Alex! Stoooooooo-oof!"

Alex tackled her to the ground and both were rolling in the dust. They both were laughing and threatening each other for ten minutes when finally Alex got Mars in a headlock.

"Ow! Ow! Watch the hair!"

"Take in the womanhood, Mars!"

"Heck no! I don't want to be a wimpy punk like you!"

"Hey!"

Mars tripped Alex and both of them went crashing down, but Mars was still in a headlock.

"Dang it, Witwicky! Let go! You smell awful and your stomach keeps growling in my ear!"

"Take a whiff of that, Epps. It's the smell of victory. And that noise, that would be my hunger for said victory!... And some waffles!"

All the males laughed at the sight.

"Ha ha ha ha! Alright! Ha ha ha ha ha! You *wheeze* ha ha ha ha! You got to let *wheeze* ha ha ha ha! Let her go, Alex!" Mr. Jazz said between laughter and wheezing. Uncle Hide calmed down and shook his head.

"Hide, can you separate these two clowns?" Mrs. Theresa asked while chuckling. He nodded and approached Alex and Mars then separated them by grabbing them both by the collar.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

Ironhide chuckled at their reactions.

"Good to see you, too, Alexandra, Marcelle."

Mars nodded grateful for being freed but annoyed on being held up like dead weight and Alex stuck her tongue out like a child. I laughed and gave Brandon to mom.

"You two done?"

"Yeah," they responded tiredly in unison.

I nodded to Uncle Hide and he put them down, but as soon as Alex touched the ground she lifted Mars off the ground and over her shoulders like a baby sheep.

"Alex!"

"Move! Move! Move!" Alex said while running with Mars on her and ran to Mr. Jazz's car.

She opened the door and threw her in and slammed the door. She ran and grabbed Mars' bag and instead of throwing it in the trunk, she threw it on Mars. She closed the door and dusted her hands off then walked to her bag and grabbed it and went to put her luggage into Mr. Ben's trunk. Mars got out of the car and yelled at Al while Mr. Jazz was laughing and moving the luggage to the trunk. Al smirked and waved Mars off. We all laughed and finally left the airport and headed home.

We all lived a football field away from each other and we arrived at my house first while the Witwickys and the Epps family honked at us and drove off. I helped take Brandon out of the truck while my dad took out my luggage and bag. I followed my mom to Brandon's room and laid him in his crib. We went back down the stairs and I said goodnight and good bye to Uncle Hide and kissed my parents good night. I went upstairs to my bedroom and jumped into my bed. I prayed a thank you and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**Well stay tune for next chapter! :) and R&R!**


	10. Here Comes the Calvary

**IDK007: I did it! I finished a chapter! Early! Yay! *does happy dance until dark shadow blocks out light* Uh oh. *looks up* Heh. Hey... Barricade.**

**BC: *glaring* WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?**

**IDK007: *mumbles* all my liiiiffeee.**

**Jazz: *pops in out of nowhere* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? LIFE LIFE LIFE!**

**IDK007: Where have you been all my life? Life Life Life!**

***Jazz and IDK007 sing Rihanna song and dance***

**BC: *stares and le sigh* She doesn't own the music or us. Read and Review.**

**A/N: italics=music, underline=thoughts**

* * *

Ch. 9 Here Comes the Calvary

*Alex's PoV*

I slept peacefully through the night and then I felt _somethings_ poking me in the leg. I groaned and tried to kick them off.

"Go away."

"Oh come on sparklin'! It's morning! You've got to wake up!"

I felt poking at my face. I growled and opened one eye to glare at Wheelie and Brains.

"I don't wanna," I answered while throwing the covers over my head.

"Lil' Amazon! You have to wake up! We're throwin' a ya and the other sparklings a party!"

I curled up into a ball and wrapped the covers closer to me.

"No!"

I heard Brains sigh and Wheelie tap his foot wheel thing.

"Don't make me come under there."

"Try to and you'll see a one way ticket to the toilet bowl."

I heard his foot stop tapping and he growled in frustration.

"Man! I hate it when you use that card on me, Lil' Amazon Sparkling."

I smiled in victory and Wheelie sighed in defeat.

"Just so you know, you made me do this... Brains in my will tell them I regret nothing!"

I was confused on what he meant until I felt lightening on my ass.

"OW!" I screamed and rolled off the bed and onto the floor while in the cocoon of blankets.

"What the hell?!" I yelled while kicking off my covers and sitting up in confusion. I glared at the smirking and chuckling Wheelie. He shrugged.

"Hey! You wouldn't get up!"

"Doesn't mean you tase someone's ass off!"

I rubbed the spot where he got me. I kicked the last of the covers on me off and stood up.

"Jeeze! You two are the worst alarm clock ever."

Wheelie folded his arms and rolled his optics and looked smug while Brains rubbed the back of his white haired head.

I sighed in defeat.

"Probably not as worse than a horn to the face," I mumbled which confused Brains and Wheelie.

"Alex? Is everything alright in there?"

I went wide eyed in fear.

"Oh crap! Hide!"

They jumped from my bed and transformed and drove under my bed. I looked to make sure everything was in order and they were well hidden and I finally opened the door to meet my concerned dad looking at me in confusion.

"What's up, pops?"

He sighed and shook his head in confusion.

"I heard you scream."

"Fell out of bed. I'm okay."

He nodded but still wasn't convinced.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. I just got a little scared of the fall. I'm good."

He stared at my face with concern written all over his face and I rolled my eyes and smiled lightly.

"Dad. I am okay. I would tell you if anything was wrong. Trust me."

He smiled and messed up more of my bed head.

"Always do. Now get dressed. You have a big day today."

I nodded and smiled fully. He went back down the hallway and down the stairs. I waited till he was out of sight then I reentered my room and closed the door. I sighed in relief and looked at my bed.

"Coast is clear. Come on out."

They both rolled out from under my bed and transformed.

"Jeeze that was close!" Brain said in relief.

I nodded in agreement and looked at Wheelie in suspicion.

"So what's this about a big day you guys are talking about?"

Wheelie smiled mischievously.

"Now that's a surprise."

I frowned in annoyance and sighed in defeat.

"Whatever... Well time to get ready for the day!"

I grabbed my clothes from the drawers and went to the bathroom.

"No entering unless you want to a one way ticket in the toilet bowl."

I took a shower for an hour cleaning dirt, grim, sweat, and dried blood from over the years of hard work. Sure the showers at the base were okay, but I didn't exactly feel clean. After a good cleaning and scrubbing, I came out wearing blue jean shorts, a black tank top with a light blue flannel shirt. I sighed in a happy bliss. I missed dressing up. The only thing I could and had to wear were my uniform, field uniform and training clothes which were definitely not attractive to be seen in.

"Look who decided to come out," Wheelie remarked. I rolled my eyes and shook my damp hair and laughed when I heard Wheelie and Brains complain about rusting. I went down stairs and found my mom cooking breakfast and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin' mum!"

It felt great to say that and instead of it being completely awkward. I was home with my family again. She smiled.

"Morning Alex. Did you sleep well?"

I walked to the cabinet and set the table for breakfast.

"Awesome. Best sleep I had in ages without hearing a blasted horn everyday."

She turned and looked at me then tutted. I was confused.

"What?"

"Alexandra Chase Spencer Witwicky, you come home from a war field to rest from hard work, but look at you now; you're still working!"

I looked between her and me then bursted out laughing. She was right. I haven't even been home for a day and already I'm busying myself with work.

"Now relax and enjoy breakfast," she said while taking the fork and knives from me and replacing it with a plate of waffles and bacon.

"Ooh! Waffles!" I said happily. I ate them under a minutes flat.

"Jeeze! For a second there I could've sworn your mouth was a vacuum," my dad teased. I stuck out my tongue at him and he chuckled.

"Now, Sam, I believe you've done that before. I seem to recall the time you ate your mother's cooking and we all thought you ate the plate itself."

I laughed when my dad blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I'm done breakfast. What's next on today's schedule?"

My parents chuckled.

"The party for you, Mars, and Ann is later in the day. If you are going out, then be back before 5. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I answered while saluting playfully. He chuckled and I got up and gave him a kiss on the head and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Love you!" I yelled while heading to the garage. I heard them reply,but didn't pay much attention. I grabbed my converse and put them on then grabbed my bike keys and entered the garage. I opened the garage door to let the light in. I turned to the covered up bike and pulled the blanket off.

"Hello beautiful."

I saw my red Kawasaki KLR 650 still in perfect condition. I smiled like the mischievous little kid I knew that was still inside of me.

"Time to go stretch out those old springs."

I grabbed my helmet put it on my head and got on my bike. I picked the Maroon 5's song 'Lucky Strike' and I pressed play to let it play inside my helmet. I turned on the engine and revved it and zoomed off as soon as the song started.

* * *

_You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_

_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_

_And I don't wanna go down, go down_

_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_

_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake  
Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake_

Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like

Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike

My lucky strike, my lucky strike  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million

* * *

I drove around cars and passed them up without a care in the world; I was home. I noticed I was being followed by a police car. I looked at the driver in my mirror and smiled. I paused the next song that was coming up and slowed down and moved next to the police car. The officer rolled down the window.

"Shouldn't you be working, Officer Cade?"

He smirked. Officer Barry Cade was a family friend and an awesome uncle. He had black hair and his eyes were a maroon color and stood to at 5'll. He wore a dark navy blue almost black police uniform. He acted more like a big brother than an uncle.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just going for a drive. Clear my head of somethings and be happy to be home. You?"

"On patrol... I'll see you at the party. I have to get back to work before my boss flips out."

I nodded and he drove off. I sighed and was about to press play to put my music back on when my helmet notified me I had an incoming call.

"Answer."

"Yo Witwicky!"

I sighed. Those clowns.

"What do you want, Skids?

"Aw! Don't be so angry at us. We family after all."

"Mudflap, what part of me is related to you?"

"She got a point there, bro."

I rolled my eyes.

"Shuddup! No one asked ya!"

"What you say?!"

I sighed while they were bickering.

"If you two called to yell at each other then I'm hanging up."

"No! We called to ask if you wanted to race."

This perked my interest.

"From where and to?"

"From this upcoming red light to-" Skids said while appearing next to me on my right and Mudflap finishing him on my left.

"To Mars' house."

I nodded.

"Alright, but what's the catch?"

"If we win you have to scare Hide and Hatchet."

"Okay... And when I win?"

"IF you win, you can do whatever you want to us for a day."  
"No, a week."

"No... Two days."

"Make it four and you won't back out no matter what."

"Deal!" they answered in unison. I smiled.

"Alright, there's the light and it's about to be red."

We stopped in front of the red light. The three of us revved our engines. I looked through the playlist and picked 'Follow the Leader,' by Winsin and Yandel featuring Jennifer Lopez. The light turned green and I pressed play and zoomed off with the twins after me.

* * *

_Olé, olé_

_Bori, bori, bori, aha!_

_Eeeeeee_

_Histórico!_

_Olé, olé_

_W, Yandel_

_Olé, olé_

_Quien?!_

_Olé, olé_

_ !_

_Olé, olé_

_[Jennifer Lopez]_

_Baby, the way that I'm working my body_

_Can tell that you already like it_

_I make you lose your cabeza, go loca_

_Baby we don't even need any music_

_'Cause we make the beat when we moving_

_You know that it's making me hot, hot, hot_

_We belong to the night, we belong to the music_

_So let's live in the moment of freedom that will get you wild_

_Let's ignite this fire up, across the world we take it up_

_Let me hear you screaming out loud_

_When I say go,_

_When I say viva_

_We'll take it low_

_Let's lose control_

_When I say go_

_We'll get it louder_

_Let's make it blow_

_Let's lose control_

_Siente el ritmo_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_[Wisin & Yandel]_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

* * *

I was tailing Mudflap while Skids was following from behind. I need to get pass him.. I tried moving around him, but he would cut me off. I cursed under my breathe. His brother is no better either... Every time I tried to get behind him he would push me with his front bumper or block me in. I growled in frustration and annoyance.

* * *

_Ando buscando una latina_

_Creo que la encontré_

_Yo y ella hicimos un click_

_Regia, pelo largo_

_Christian Louboutin, cartera Gucci_

_Bella bien chic_

_Los líderes con la diva_

_Combinación nociva_

_Se juntaron los bori_

_Creando otro hit_

_Damas y caballeros, suban las manos arriba_

_Sigan instrucciones_

_Cero presiones que fluyan tus emociones_

_(WY Records!)_

_Y déjate llevar por el beat_

_El que no baile que se vaya_

_Dale restraya conmigo, pásate de la raya_

_Tu eres la dura dura, tu tienes agallas_

_Róbame un beso, apunta y no falla_

_[Jennifer Lopez]_

_Let's ignite this fire up_

_Across the world we take it up_

_Let me hear you screaming out loud_

_When I say go_

_When I say viva_

_We'll take it low_

_Let's lose control_

_When I say go_

_We'll get it louder_

_Let's make it blow_

_Let's lose control_

_Siente el ritmo_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

* * *

"Damn it!"

I was getting pissed off. We've been in this position for at least an hour and we're almost near my block. I've tried everything to get pass them: pissing them off at me or each other, wheelies, rode on their bumpers, slowing down, speeding up; heck, I even tried going backwards, but still they wouldn't let me pass. Come on, Witwicky, think these two aren't always this bright. All you need to do is out smart them... Then an idea struck me. That's it! Now, just have to wait and strike.

* * *

_[Wysin & Yandel]_

_Checkea como la leyenda viviente lo hace_

_(Wisin y Yandel!)_

_Mami, me gusta cuando me provocas_

_Tu pelo, tu piel y tu boca_

_Te mueves de pies a cabeza, como loca_

_Dicen que la música sigue y no para_

_Yo la miré directo a la cara_

_Y le dije que me siento hot, hot, hot_

_Soltura nenita dale hasta el suelo_

_Mucho calor, sudándote el cuello_

_[Jennifer Lopez]_

_So pay attention to me, 'cause tonight I'm the teacher_

_When I'm on the floor, my hips are in charge_

_So follow the movement and just let it guide you_

_(Se siente caliente!)_

_Mi gente sexy, let me hear you say "Yeah!"_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Olé, olé_

_Olé, olé_

_Olé, olé_

_Olé, olé_

_When I say go_

_When I say viva_

_We'll take it low_

_Fuleteo la mejor_

_Let's lose control_

_When I say go_

_We'll get it louder_

_Let's make it blow_

_Let's lose control_

_Siente el ritmo_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_[Wisin & Yandel]_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

_Follow the leader_

_Follow the leader_

_I wanna see ya_

_I wanna see ya_

* * *

Yes! There it is! Ann's house! We were coming up to Ann's house in a few minutes. The twins began their taunting and saying I am going to lose and the 'plan' on scaring Mr. Chet and Mr. Hide. Keep talking idiots... Now, this is my only shot. Better make it count! We passed Ann's house and I drove off the rode and onto the sidewalk and onto the dirt and grassy ground. The twins yelled at me to come back, but I was already too far ahead to hear the rest of it. Heh! Now to win this race! I drove past my house and was in between my house and Mars when I heard another engine noise from behind. I looked in my rearview mirror and noticed Uncle Ben was waving at me and pointing in front of me. I was confused and looked up in front of me was nothing but Mars' backyard and a lake... A LAKE!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! I couldn't stop because one, it would mess up my brakes and two, the twins would win.

Then another idea struck me and it was probably my dumbest and most dangerous one I have ever thought of. Eh. Worth a shot. I drove faster and as soon as I was near the water I went full throttle. Nitro Circus, eat your heart out!

* * *

**IDK007: Yay! New chapter! I did it with the help of my friends!**

**BC: Don't think you get away so easily with this. I have been worried about you.**

**Jazz: Don't think you're the only one, Cade. We've been worried, too.**

**IDK007: Sorry guys. Just had a lot on my mind lately that's all. I will get things done quicker. Promise.**

**BC: Still have to talk Megatron.**

**Jazz: And Prime...**

**BC & Jazz: AND THE MEDICS.**

**IDK007:... Yikes... :( Well Read and Review! :D**


	11. The Party Has Arrived I Think?

**IDK007: I finished another chapter! Yay! Whoo! *runs around Barricade's legs* Oh and to my commentors!**

**MiniAjax, you do have a good point but hey you have to continue reading to see the outcome. ;)**

**WingBladeWeaver1357, the party comes soon, but we may have a slight delay in scheduling**

**nolagirl1145, thanks for keeping up with the support and helping me with some hard times! :D**

**BC: *le sigh* Congratulations. Now, *picks up authoress by the collar* we have a check up to get to.**

**IDK007: Meep. (o_o;;) Do I have to Cade!?**

**BC: Yes.**

**IDK007: Nnnnnnooooooo! (o)**

**BC:*walks to the the medic's room* IDK007 does not own Transformers or vehicle brands. She only owns her OCs. This is where we split ways, IDK007.**

**IDK007: Enjoy!**

**Ratchet and Hook: IDK007!**

**IDK007: Read and Review! Please!**

**A/N: comm link=bold and underline=thoughts**

* * *

Ch. 10 The Party Has Arrived

*Bee's PoV*

I arrived and parked in the garage when Sam's sparkling drove off. I wanted to get some recharge to waste sometime before the celebration. I was so overjoyed to see the sparkling was unharmed from her time overseas. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kept picking on me for being an over worried mother hen and were surprised that I didn't fly over and kidnap her from her training. I couldn't tell them I was very tempted on doing so when I had not receive any update on her or the other sparklings. Though, Sam almost let me go find them with him, Will ordered us to stay and I swore I was tempted to disobey him and go after her myself. Only problem with my plan was that Prowl threw me in the brig and Ironhide wrestled me down.

I was disturbed from my recharge time and thoughts when the younger twins commed me.

**"What is it, Skids and Mudflap?"**

**"We didn't mean to make her go this far!"**

I was confused.

**"Yeah. We were on patrol and saw her and wanted to go on a race and the sparkling..."**

My guardian protocols went off as soon as I heard sparkling because no Cybertronian would call Sam's, Will's or Epps' kids 'sparkling' unless to them in affection or one/all were in danger.

**"What happen? Who's hurt!?" **I demanded. Please don't let it be Alex. Don't let it be Alex. Primus! DON'T LET IT BE ALEX!

**"Bee! You got to stop Sam's sparklin' before-"**

**"Before she hits the lake!"**

I activated my holoform and grabbed the other motor bike in pure panic and brought it to the backyard. I saw Alex drive pass the house when I was about to start the engine. I drove after her and tried to catch up quickly before it was too late. I waved at her to grab her attention and yelled to the best of my damage vocalizer could let out. Even after the slaggin' war, it's still acting up in my holoform more than in my bipedal mode. I saw her move her head to the mirror and then look straight again. I sighed a relief and began to slow down. She probably noticed the lake then slow down to go around the lake... Then she sped up faster. No! No! No! NO!! I tried to speed back up after her, but I still didn't know how to use this blasted vehicle and what was worse, I was too late. She touched water and... zoomed over it?!

**"She just... She's.."**

**"Riding the water!" **Jazz and the twins said in amazed unison.

I stopped and saw she made it to the other side of the lake and began doing spins and fist pumps in the air in joy. I chuckled. Just like her father whenever he was successful on doing something dangerous and crazy or as Carly would put it simply... Show off. I saw Marcelle come out from under the porch and ran to Alex yelling in amazement. I smiled and drove back to the house. I have a feeling she won't let this action go for a while... I just hope she just doesn't do anything more crazy stunts while she's home.

* * *

*Mars' PoV*

I was watching TV with Uncle Jazz while my family were out shopping for the party later in the day. We were watching _American's Funniest Home Videos_ when his cellphone went off. He grabbed it off the coffee table and answered it.

"What?!"

I jumped in confusion and he jumped up and ran to the backyard. I was confused because there was nothing in the backyard except the trampoline and the new lake. I followed after him and stood next to him to see Alex ride over the lake with ease and drive on land then fist pumped the air. She whooped and did a doughnut while yelling in excitement. I ran out to her and left my shocked and awed Uncle Jazz.

"That was so awesome, Al!"

She turned her head towards me and turned the engine off and removed her helmet. She got off her bike and hugged me in a bro hug.

"I know! It was probably really dumb, but who cares! I rode on water!"

We were speaking incoherent and incomplete sentences to each other, we didn't realize that Uncle Jazz and the hill billy twins came walking up towards with concern on their faces.

"Al! You a'ight?" Skids asked in complete concern written all over his face.

"Course! I'm alright but did you see what I did?!"

"Frag yeah! That was awesome!" Uncle Jazz answered while fist bumping her.

"Now about that bet..." Alex started with a mischievous grin while staring at the twins. The twins pouted and mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. You won, Witwicky, but we'll win next time!"

"Yep! Count on it!"

Al and I laughed at their ridiculous counter. Uncle Jazz shook his head and chuckled.

"So what was the bet?"

Al grinned like crazy while the twins went wide eyed in terror.

"They bet if they win they want me to scare Mr. Hide and Mr. Chet, but when I won-"

"We said IF!"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh-huh. WHEN I won they have to do anything for me for four days without complaints or backing down."

Uncle Jazz laughed and patted both of them on the back.

"You two are so slagged!"

They both sighed in defeat. Alex and I laughed harder, but she stopped.

"Hey."

She turned to me with a serious look.

"I got a question."

"What's up?"

She grabbed me by the shirt collar and pointed at the lake.

"When did you get a lake?!" she shrieked.

I sighed at the common Witwicky high pitched confused/scared voice.

"Yeah. Mom did some landscaping while we were away."

She nodded, but frowned.

"A heads up would've been nice."

"It would've been nice if I got a heads up on the race!"

She shrugged in defeat and I shook my head.

"So what do you want to do now?"

She thought about it and was about to say something then shook her head.

"Yeah. I got nothing."

I rolled my eyes.

"We could go to the forest," I suggested.

The forest was a mile away from our home and beyond that was an old abandon factory that Alex, Ann and I would sneak into. Alex nodded, but the twins and Uncle Jazz shook their heads no.

"Sorry, sparks, but me and forest don't mix," Uncle Jazz said while waving his hands in an X-form. The twins nodded in agreement. I looked at Alex in disbelief while she shrugged in confusion.

"Okay. Then we're on our own," Alex said while folding her arms. I nodded and we hugged Uncle Jazz and the twins goodbye and they went back inside. I went to the garage and grabbed my Honda CRF250L dual sport bike and helmet. I rolled the bike out next to Alex and got on and placed my helmet on.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we were off to the factory. It usually took an hour or two to walk their or run to the forest, but it's shorter to ride there. We stopped in front of a fallen tree that blocked the road to the factory. Alex pointed at a small gap that we could fit through the tree and we parked our bikes. We stood at the entrance of the gap and looked at each other.

"Well, looks like we walk from here."

She went through first and I followed after when she called back it was safe. She helped me out and we continued our trek to the factory. We walked in silence after an hour in until Alex spoke up.

"Have you ever noticed something off about the hill billy twins?"

"You mean the same off-ness as Uncle Jazz? Then yeah."

She was right, but this topic was always brought up.

"But somehow we can never figure out what that off-ness is though and you know that," I stated.

She knew the three of us would talk about how our family would act and never understood why they acted so strangely to certain holidays, events, activities, shows, people or anything mundane in a person's life.

"Hmm... Even Uncle Tim acts weird. Remember on the plane, he kept changing words on us."

I recalled him doing that, but I didn't pay attention to it really. I nodded hesitantly.

"Did you also notice how Mr. Hide and Mr. Lennox when Ann brought up about hidin' something?"

She nodded.

"But what though? What is this secret? What are they hiding?" Alex asked to no one in particular.

I shrugged.

"Maybe you could force the twins to tell us what they're hiding? After all, you said no backdowns or complaining on the bet and to work for you for four days."

"Maybe... Hey, do you hear something?"

We stopped and listened. I didn't hear anything and was about to respond when I heard it.

"Yeah... What is that?"

"Don't know. Sounds kind of like..."

She went wide eyed and gulped in fear.

"Screaming."

Then I realized why she was reacting that way.

"That's Ann's screaming voice!"

We ran after Ann's screaming voice which was heading to the old factory. We looked around us to see if Ann was anywhere then after a few minutes of panic and concern we started yelling for her.

"Ann!"

"Belle!"

"Ann!"

"Lennox!"

"Annabelle!"

"Nurse!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

We heard her yell over our heads. We looked up and couldn't believe what we were seeing: a giant flying triangle robot flew over us with Ann in it's hand.

"That's-"

Alex put her hand over my mouth and shoved me behind a bush.

"Mrph!"

"Shh!"

She pointed up at the thing in the sky then where we were standing. I was about to move her hand and tell her off, but my voice got stuck in my throat when a weird one-eyed spider looking robot came crawling out of the bushes. I went wide eyed and dead silent in fear. Alex had a calm expression, but I knew she was freaking out due to her hand sweating and squeezing over my mouth. I don't know what's more terrifying to think at the moment: Al's sweaty palms on top of my mouth or the freaky spider thing. She pulled me closer to her and moved us away from the bush to stay hidden. It was getting closer to us and it's eye seemed to be going crazy with zooming in and out, but it stopped halfway to our bush then ran off to the factory and after the triangle robot. After a few minutes had passed, Alex let go of me and slowly stood up and looked around. She helped me up after the coast was clear.

"Di-Did you see.. see that.. that THING?! It was massive!"

She nodded and seem to have a confused expression.

"I think I've seen that thing before..."

I looked at her like she just went crazy.

"What?"

"Yeah. From the sister village two years ago. The triangle robot was called Starscream while the weird looking spiders were called drones, but they each had a different name for them."

I nodded and knew this was a serious topic if she brought up what happened two years ago and that incident. Then a thought occurred me.

"Wait! Starscream? You mean like the terrorist that our parents are fighting?"

She was quiet then sighed.

"I don't know, but we can't sit around here and wait for the answers nor can we go back and get our parents for help. We got to get Ann back."

I agreed, but was still scared at the thought of fighting the thing.

"Yeah, but how?"

She shrugged and walked off towards the factory.

"The sooner we find Annabelle, the quicker I can plan," she answered over her shoulder.

I sighed in defeat and walked after her.

"Should we tell our parents at least? Like text message or call them? They seem to know how to handle this situation better than us."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her body fully to me and looked at me in complete disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Oh no.

"You cannot be serious about asking me that!"

I groaned and face palmed. What have I done?

"Marsy, we are soldiers! And not just any kind of soldiers! We're high ranking soldiers!"

She put her arm around my shoulders and walked me forward with her.

"Let me tell you a story of the life you could be living if you didn't become a soldier." Oh dear God. I've unleashed the over confident Witwicky monster on me.

"Your life would be as a school teacher/nun by day and at night a can-can dancer trying to seduce married rich men who hate their nagging wife."

"Hey!"

"And you also date your manager in your career. One day you end up living on okay lifestyle then to cheese and crackers at the hookah bar."

I looked at her in fear and disbelief while she smirked without regret in her words. I groaned and face palmed again.

"I'm doomed..."

"No, not entirely. You still get that dream as an amazing dancer and somewhat rich husband."

I glared at her while her smile grew bigger like a cheshire cat.

"I hate you so much right now, Witwicky."

She laughed and she continued pushing me forward.

"Sticks and stones, Epps, sticks and stones."

I sighed in defeat. Hope Ann's doing better than me.

* * *

**IDK007: Owww..**

**BC: You shouldn't have missed all those check ups.**

**IDK007: But I don't like check ups!.**

**BC: *le sigh* Read and Review.**


	12. Screamer the Party Crasher

**IDK007:*waits at the hangar door pacing around and mumbling***

**Barricade:*watches authoress pace back and forth* May I ask what you are doing?**

**IDK007: *ignores guardian and continues pacing* What am I going to do?**

**Barricade: IDK007!**

**IDK007: *stops pacing and looks up confused*What?**

**Barricade: You didn't answer my question: what are you doing?**

**IDK007: *hesitant on answering question* Thinking.**

**Barricade: About?**

**IDK007: How am I going to explain to Jazz on why I went missing? I don't even know where to begin! He's really upset that he couldn't find me for a while!**

**Barricade: He can't be that depressed.**

**IDK007: *points to emo corner where Jazz sits moping* Oh really?**

**Barricade: Ah. That's not good.**

**IDK007: *le sigh* I got this. Just hold on a sec. I got to answer these comments real quick. *pulls out notepad* Ahem!**

**MiniAjax:**** Yes the irony! XD but wait till karma comes biting at the butt! ;)**

**WingWeaverBlade1357****: Don't worry the party never starts with out them! Hopefully they won't be fashionably late for it! **

**Demigod Princessa Of The Sea****: Thank you! :)**

**Autobotgirl2234****: Thank you for all your reviews! :D**

**Now onto the story and enjoy!**

***A/N: italics=music, underline=thoughts***

* * *

Ch. 11 Screamer the Party Crasher

*Ann's PoV*

**Few hours ago**

I was playing with my baby brother and letting him mess with Wheelie and Brains while my parents and uncle went grocery shopping this morning. I laughed at the scene of my baby brother crawling and catching the two mini robots when my iPhone went off. I jogged to the porch and noticed it was unidentified number.

"Hello?"

"Put the fleshling and the two minicons inside the house or I blow them up with you and the house."

I was cut off guard and straighten my stance in fear.

"Who is this?" I asked as calmly as I possibly could without getting the attention of Wheelie and Brains who were trying to dodge Brandon's wet grabbing hands, but were failing miserably.

"Move them or they die. Don't tell anyone. I will know you've told someone and I will not hesitate to shoot."

I was hesitant on complying with doing anything for this guy.

"Alright, but you promise to leave them alone."

He growled over the line that sent a shiver down my spine in terror. Whatever or whoever this is, is definitely is not human!

"Yes. I will spare their pathetic lives."

I sighed internally in relief and put the phone down and went to pick up Brandon. He gurgled in joy to see me and I smiled in return. I looked at the exhausted and panting Wheelie and Brains.

"Come on, you two."

"Jeez, woman, give us a break!"

I glared at them coldly.

"Now," I said in a steely voice.

They jumped in shock at my tone and slowly rolled themselves inside. I followed after them and walked passed and put Brandon in his play-bin. He laughed and kicked his feet up. I smiled sadly.

"Be good, Brandon," I said while moving a toy closer to him which he happily took.

I walked to the kitchen where Wheelie and Brains were wrestling in. I grabbed both of them and put them in the toy chest.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry, but watch over Brandon."

"Why? What's wrong, Ann?" Brains asked concern.

I bit my lip and was so tempted to tell them, but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry."

I closed the top on them and put a flower pot on top to keep it close.

"Ann? Ann! Come back!"

"Ann! Whatever you do, don't do this alone!"

I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed my Nike shoes. I was tying my shoes and my conscience yelling at me to get help, but another tiny voice was telling me to take my bag-pack. I was confused by this tiny voice, but did it anyway. I went to my room and grabbed my bag-pack then was heading back downstairs when I heard an engine zoomed by. I stopped in fear, but shook it off and calmed down. Witwicky, you're going to give me a heart attack like that one day. I continued on and went back to the porch. I saw where Alex drove on the backyard and chuckled.

Uncle Hide is going to kill her.. There was dirt tracks showing how much she sped on the grass and dirt where Uncle Hide likes to park his truck. He doesn't like it when his parking spot gets ruined because mom yells at him for ruining it, even if he didn't do it. I shook out of my thoughts and grabbed my phone off the table.

"Alright, I did what you want. Now what?"

"Leave your cellular communication device. Come to the forest. Alone."

He hung up and I sighed, but I hid my iPhone in my pocket and began my jog to the forest. After an hour or so, I made it to the outside of the forest. I looked at the densely packed trees and began my walk inside the forest. I didn't even make it halfway through the denser parts of the forest when I got lifted by the waist roughly. Saying I screamed was in understatement; I kicked, thrashed, and yelled every curse word I knew from Uncle Hide and Alex.

"Silence femme!"

I looked at the thing that captured me. It had red glowing optics and an angry metal face with a permanent scowl. His entire body was made of metal and was in the shape of an upside down triangle.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Grr! I don't want you! I want the sparkling of Samuel James Witwicky!" Sparkling? Wait! Mr. Witwicky! So he means...

"Alex.."

He smiled with an evil look in his optics.

"Yes! That one! After all, we have a history together." Wait. What?

"How do you know, Captain?"

He laughed cruelly.

"Oh! I know her all to well. Since she did fight in my arena for a whole human earth year." Arena?...

I gasped in realization and I felt everything came crashing down of those memories.

"You're... you're Starscream.. The guy from two years ago!"

He smirked.

"So you do remember me. How pleasant!"

He jumped up and flew off with me grasped in his hand.

"Let me go!" I yelled while banging my fist against his hand around me. I struggled against his hand and tried to pull myself out when I heard my name.

"Belle!" Alex!

"Ann!" Mars! Oh no! I can't let him find them! He'll kill them!

I took a deep breathe then I heard that cursed name.

"Nurse!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" I am so going to kill Witwicky for that damn stupid name!

We flew over them and I freed my back pack against his grasp.I looked at him the best I could and he didn't seem to show much interest in my attempts to escape. I took off my bag-pack and threw it in the forest. We finally arrived at the old abandoned factory and landed on top of a roof of one of the manufacturing building. He dropped me without warning and, glad my training kicked in, I landed on my feet and rolled away from his feet quickly when he landed. I looked behind me to see if I could make a run then looked at Starscream who pointed some weird ray gun on his arm at me.

"Don't even think about running, femme. Your end will be here soon enough. Now, we wait for your 'friends.' Then Megatron and Prime will regret even thinking they can defeat me! LORD STARSCREAM!" Prime? As in Alex's Uncle Tim Prime? And who's Megatron?

I shook my head and glared.

"You won't get away with this."

He chuckled.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because someone will stop you!"

"And who will that be?"

I bit my tongue because one wrong move could be the last word I ever say and he smirked smugly.

"Exactly, fleshy. Silence."

I could name a lot of people. Mars, Alex, Mr. Rowl, Mr. Epps, Mr. Witwicky, Mr. Chet, Mr. Jazz, Mr. Ben, Mr. Tron and Mr. Prime, and the only ones that would always have my back: my dad and Uncle Hide. They'll save me. They always do... Right?

"I believe your friends are close."

I gulped and went wide eyed. No! Guys, it's a trap! He grinned, but quickly frowned and growled in anger.

"Those cursed Autobots and Decepticons! How did they find me?"

"Who?"

He glared and didn't answer me when some realization came across his face.

"You. Did you bring your cellular device?"

I glared back and didn't answer, but my phone decided to anyway while playing _Angel with a Shotgun_. Starscream and I jumped in surprised.

"What?"

"Uncle Hide?"

He seemed confused at first then a twisted smile formed and he chuckled darkly.

"Oh this just gets better! Answer it, fleshy!"

I glared and slid open my phone.

"Hey Uncle Hide."

"Sparkling! Are you alright?! Where are you?! Are you hurt?!-"

My phone was snatched before I could hear the next question. I looked at a man who wore a black military uniform and he had brown hair pulled back and his eyes were red. Who-?!

"Hello Autoscum." Starscream?!

I heard my uncle yelling over the line and string of curse words that would've made Marcelle speechless. He tutted at him.

"Now, now. Not in front of the sparkling."

I heard him growl and heard my dad yelling with Mr. Epps and Mr. Witwicky in the background.

"Now if you want your 'niece' back 'Uncle Hide,' then you will bring me Captain Alexandra Chase Witwicky or you can say goodbye to her."

I panicked and stood up and was ready to knock Starscream down.

"Uncle Hide! Don't do it! He'll kill her!"

A giant metal bar came out of no where and hit me across the roof.

"Oof!"

I looked up at a giant spider looking thing with one glowing red optic. Starscream chuckled and continued on the phone.

"What will you do, 'Uncle Hide?'"

He hung up and threw me my phone and I caught it easily.

"Be patient. Your death will be swift since you seem to enjoy wearing my patience thin."

I glared coldly at him.

"Now, the question remains. Where are your friends?"

Just on que, my iPhone rang _Some Kind of Monster _by Neon Trees. Alex! No, you idiot!

"Who is it?"

I didn't answer him and he growled while he stalked over to me and glared.

"Answer it!"

I didn't even flinch.

"Fleshling!"

I looked up at him and looked straight into his eyes.

"No."

He kicked me in the stomach and took my phone from me. He stepped on my stomach held me down while he answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Well, well, well. We finally talk after what? Two earth years? It has been a while, Captain."

"Give her back, Screamer. She has nothing to do with this."

He chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but the contrary, all three of you are the reason for everything."

"I won't repeat myself. Let her go or you'll regret it."

"Try me, fleshy."

"...Ann?"

I grunted while trying to remove his foot off me.

"You've got 15 seconds."

He was confused and I went wide eyed.

"For what?"

I wrapped my leg around his leg and tripped him. My phone fell out of his hand and I caught it before my phone hit the ground and rolled over and ran for the ledge.

"After her!" 8..., 7..., 6..., 5..., 4..., 3..., 2...!

I jumped over the ledge and landed on to the small building next to it. 1! A huge boom could be heard around the building and it sounded like the roof caved in. I didn't stop to check and ran and jumped down onto other pipes to get down from being seen. I moved between pipelines and buildings until I found a hiding place behind a rusted crane. I held my knees and panted. That was close.

"Ann?" Alex asked in worry over the phone.

I turned off the speaker and pulled from my pocket my headphones and plugged them in.

"Yeah, I hear you, Alex. I see you found my back-pack. By the way, awful timer setting on your part."

"Yep, we found your goodies and hey! We had to improvise. These things are set weird," Mars answered from another line.

I sighed in relief. She's okay, too. So they're both safe. I got serious again.

"Where are you, two? We have to leave before this thing finds us; especially you, Witwicky."

I heard her sigh.

"I know, but-Do you guys see that?!"

"What?... Oh great! There's more of them!"

I was confused and climbed up the crane to get a better look. Once I got to a good clearing to see my surroundings, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Giant robots were fighting.

"Should we do something about them?" Mars asked calmly, but I could tell by the sound of it she was scared out of her mind.

"No. They're taking down the drones, so they must be friendly."

"I don't know, Al. They don't exactly give off the friendly vibe," I stated while watching a silver one tear one in two. I flinched. Definitely don't want to end up on that guy's bad side.

"Yeah, especially the black one." Black one?

I looked at where Epps was watching the black one and winced as the thing shot at the drones so easily and punching the ones that got too close. Damn! He's one badass!

"Who cares if they don't give the friendly vibe?! They're getting rid of the drones for us."

Mars and I sighed in defeat. You always were the one to see the brighter side of a situation and make it to your advantage.

"Lazy. You just don't want to fight the drones to escape." Or that works, too.

"Whatever. We have to deal with Screamer first, then we can deal with our large friends with guns."

I nodded and Mars hummed over the line in agreement.

"You got a plan, Cap?"

I could already feel she was grinning with mischievousness.

"Yep, but you two will follow it to the period. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright! Here's the plan..."

All I could think was: this is the dumbest and most dangerous plan I have ever heard of.

"So, you got it?"

"Yep. Let's go," Mars answered.

I sighed in reluctance.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes.

"Then let's get this over with."

* * *

**IDK007: Come on, Jazz-man! I'm sorry!**

**Jazz:*silent treatment and pouting***

**IDK007: *gives best puppy eyes* I ****really am sorry...**

**Jazz:*looks at authoress and smiles* I can't stay mad at ya forever, can I?**

**Barricade: Didn't know it was possible for you to even get mad.**

**Jazz: *chuckles* You haven't seen mad till ya seen Sunny angry.**

**IDK007: *shivers* Don't remind me. Can't believe he took out that dude all because of one almost accident.**

**Jazz: You mean said accident where you almost got hit in a car accident?**

**Barricade: What?! When did this happen?!**

**IDK007: Like I said. Don't remind me. And Cade, I am fine. He missed us by a hair. Well read and review! And watch out for crazy drivers!**


End file.
